Moondust
by PoetofMercury
Summary: In the far future after a rebel group managed to gain control of the Earth and built a weapon to destroy the Moon and break the chain between Earth and the Moon forever but with harsh consequences. But is it really forever? With Endymion and the Shittenou reborn in this semi-apocalyptic world, hope may lie within a young blonde girl's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is the first fanfic I have ever submitted but I'm not new to writing so please be honest and don't use the kid gloves OK? ^-^ This story hit me at 1AM one night and it just simply won't let go of me, so I'll probably be making weekly or bi-weekly additions. Hope you like it and feel free to make suggestions!

**Background**: Just as there must be both light and darkness, night and day, Metallia truly can never be fully destroyed. She lies dorman, whispering her dark thoughts until someone listens and opens the pathway. What if, far in the future, the Shitennou and even Beryl were out of reach, and Metallia found an unlikely ear in someone unexpected? In a rebellious uprising to declare independence from the Moon kingdom and its vestiges on earth, a great weaponwas designed to obliterate the Moon, and eliminate not only her dominating light, but also even its pull on the tides. it is set in the far future after a rebel group managed to gain control of the Earth and built a weapon to destroy the Moon and break the chain between Earth and the Moon forever but with harsh consequences. But is it really forever? With Endymion and the Shittenou reborn in this semi-apocalyptic world, hope may lie within a young blonde girl's heart. Can they return things to the way they should have been? Read and find out.

**Mini spoiler** - Expect some interesting guests to show up, including certain members of the Black Moon Clan and maybe even Professor Tomoe! ^-^

**Chapter 1 - Part 1 - Nephrite**

The stars were misty tonight, shrouded in the drifting dust cloud that sometimes followed the moon about the sky like the tail of a comet. But the moon made a strange looking comet drifting dead across the night sky with a jagged hole through its center. Nathaniel always felt a bit unsettled when the sky was clouded like this. He liked to see the stars, their small lights crossing the darkness like beacons. The desert always seemed less vacant and lonely when there were stars out, ever since he was a boy. He laughed softly out loud, remembering how his father had given him his Native name, roughly translated as "boy who chases stars". He remembered protesting as a boy, saying he wanted something strong and powerful like "running buffalo" or something, and his father had laughed and tousled his hair. Those had been good days and reminiscing brought a small smile to his lips.

His boots crunched on the dry barren ground, echoing into the silent distance as he made the rounds, checking on the small homemade chicken coop, the vegetable garden, and Polaris. The brown mare who snorted lazily at him when he poked his head into the stall. Coyotes sometimes got brave enough to try to take a chicken or two and rodents targeted the garden, so Nate made nightly rounds around his small property. True, it wasn't much but it was enough to live off of and trade some more besides for things he needed, and it was his father's home. And it was more than a day's travel away from New Detroit City. The lights of the hulking city did not dim the stars out here, and its iron fisted rules did not reach the deserted wasteland this far out. He liked it just that way.

Reaching the water basin he checked the level of his remaining water and grimaced, cursing under his breath. It was barely enough for him to use, much less to provide for the chickens and the horse. Lately it seemed that the water rations were becoming smaller and smaller. Soon Nate could imagine making the long trek to the city only to return with a thimbleful to last him a month. Perhaps it was an exaggeration, but he wondered silently just how small the rations could get in time. It was coming to a crisis he thought, and people's lives were in the balance.

With a sigh he glanced up at the broken, dustclouded moon once more before turning in to his cabin. His father had told him at one time the moon was whole and round, and made the water tides move in the oceans, but it was before his time. The idea of the small white moon moving the oceans was a strange one, but somehow, his father said, the balance had been interrupted and all of nature went out of whack. That at least was certainly true, he thought as he kicked off his boots and retired for the night with his thoughts.

**Chapter 1 - Part 2 - Kunzite**

Kiral pushed the curtains aside to peer out of the window. Over the streetlights the moon was peeking over the tallest rooftops. It reminded him of just how late it was, and just how much more work he had to do. Sighing he grabbed for his pen again and forced tired eyes to once again scan the columns of transaction entries. He could just hear his father's voice in his head and anger made his grip on the pen tighten. "You'll have to do better than that if you're going to take over the business and bring honor to the Naziri family name. I won't allow it to be shamed by half-assed shoddy work!"

Nothing seemed to satisfy the man, even though his grades under the private tutors his father hired were top notch. There was always something to find fault in, some little oversight or mistake. Though he almost never lost his temper, and tried to bear it patiently, sometimes it just made Kiral want to scream. "Maybe I don't want to take over the family business. Did you ever think of that father?", he whispered aloud but immediately felt a wave of remorse.

It wasn't so much that he didn't want to keep up the family name and flourishing trade business. It was just that sometimes, he felt that there was something else out there for him, something that called to him, but remained as elusive as mist on the mountains. Next summer he would be 18, and then Kiral would have to decide. The minutes clicked past like death knells and he was no closer to an answer.

The sound of rustling sheets made Kiral turn to the second bed in the room. Matai was having one of his weird dreams again, his brow dotted with sweat as he tossed and turned. When Matai was little Kiral remembered him having nightmares about his parents, who died in the earthquake that took out most of Los Angeles. Kiral's father and mother had been on a business trip out there and had surprised him with his new refugee brother on their return. He was only a boy of two then and Kiral only five. His mother had called him Matai, which means "gift from God" because she had been trying to have another son and had been unable to. And so they had grown up as brothers in this very room all these years.

The nightmares had stopped after a year or two, but after all this time weird dreams started to plague Matai again. It was a mystery to him but sometimes Matai would mumble nonsense in his sleep. He wondered what the dream was about. It didn't seem to be about his parents this time. As if on cue, Nami, Kiral's mother poked her head in, her hair wrapped carefully as always under her burka. Even half asleep she managed to look put-together, and she always had a kind smile for all the scowls his father could dole out.

"Another nightmare?", she asked him, her soft tones hushed as she crossed the room. Reaching out a hand she smoothed the sweat from Matai's brow as she whispered, "May Allah bring you sweet dreams Matai." As his tossing seemed to calm somewhat. Her raven eyes looked up at Kiral then. "Still studying Kiral? It is late. Surely you'll have a clearer head for it in the morning.", she said as she stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go to sleep Kiral. Tomorrow is another day." Silently she swept out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**Chapter 1 - Part 3 - Jadeite**

The broken moon also shined its dim light over the Chinatown section of New Detroit City. It was a slum comprised of ramshackle homemade dwellings nearly stacked on top of each other, separated by tiny winding alleyways across which Asian lanterns were strung. New Detroit City, being one of the few surviving metropolises in the entire world, was by necessity a melting pot of nations. But it didn't always melt smoothly.

In the center of the bustling village stood the Chinatown water reserve where all the rations for that district were held to be doled out. It was this very cistern that was the source of a heated argument out in the moonlit alley. Jian Je, or Jay, as his Americanized friends called him, stood with his hands on his hips, trying to look tall enough for more than his twelve years. "Uncle Xian, please let me stand guard tonight. You should rest. I can do it! Trust me!" Worry and sincerity beamed from his earnest eyes, as silly as he looked in the too-big guardsman's jacket and hat that tipped down over his eyes every few seconds. Jian's uncle was one of the guards whose rotating job it was to watch over the water reserves which were often a target for thieves. But he had been ill recently and it was bad luck that his shift came up just as the elderly man was starting to get well again.

Xian Zheng smiled his aged face lighting up with amusement though he made a monumental effort not to laugh, as it would only hurt Jian's feelings. He stopped down and took the hat from Jian's head and placed it on his own, the other hand resting on the young man's shoulders. He had raised Jian Je since his father had been killed trying to intervene in a gang war between the Red Sash and the Bones gangs. And so far, the boy hadn't been affected by the immorality and violence these gangs seemed to pump into Chinatown. He was proud of that. Jian might turn out OK after all. "I am sure you could with all that enthusiasm," he said kindly to the boy, "But I'm feeling fine and it is my job. What would they say if I didn't show up to my post huh? But I tell you what. Why don't you come with me and we can guard it together tonight. I think you're old enough. How about it?" If it were even possible, young Jian's face lit up even more as the pair set out together.

In the shadowy alleys leading to the cistern, a completely different pair was approaching, with water skins on their backs, and guns at hand. In their eyes were hunger and malice, and tonight they would get what they wanted for once. Keeping watch from the shadows edge they surveyed the guards that they would face, and nearly laughed to see an old man and a young boy. Assured of an easy take they moved in one from each side.

"Hold it old man.", said one of the thugs emerging from the alley with a knife in his hand. "Just step aside and let us get some water. You're no match for me.", he said as his partner crept quietly around the other side. Xian's eyes quickly became serious as he shoved Jian behind him. He made a darting move and grabbed for the man's wrist, twisting the arm with the blade behind him in a tight hold. "Jian, go call the guards. Hurry!", he said.

"But uncle…", he stammered out, unwilling to leave his uncle, even though it looked like he had the situation in hand. "Go!", came the stern command and Jian took off running only to be grabbed from behind by a second man and thrown to the ground. "You're not going anywhere boy." said a second man with a sneer. The man approached the cistern and began to open the hatch. "No!", Jian yelled, pushing up from the ground and running at the man full speed despite yelled warnings from his uncle. "We have to share that water. I'm not letting you steal it! He launched himself at the man's legs, the man's roaring laughter making Jian's anger boil. Everyone always said he was too young, too small to be of help but he would show them. Jian launched punch after punch at the man's face and stomach but all he did was laugh and shove him away at arm's length, towering over the boy with arms bulging muscle. "You know, I'm getting tired of this.", the man said as he withdrew something metallic from his belt. There was a brief flash of light and smoke, and Jian watched in horror as his uncle slipped to the ground, and the other man, now freed, began to approach.

A primal cry escaped Jian's lips, tears making it hard to see as he leapt for the silver gun, trying to wrench it out of the man's hands. Something struck his head hard, making dots dance across his vision as he suddenly went limp and he found himself falling down next to his uncle. The last thing he remembered seeing before he passed out was blood staining the jacket of his uncle's uniform. When he came to, face down in the dust with dried tears staining his face, it was a different Jian that stared up at the lifeless moon. He walked quietly down the streets like a wraith in the moonlight. Everyone knew where the Red Sash kept their hangout but no one in their right mind went there on purpose. As Jian's feet crossed the threshold, many faces looked up at the young boy with lost eyes as he whispered only one thing. "Teach me how to fight."

**Chapter 1 - Part 4 - Zoisite - **_(I borrwed a bit from PGSM here. ^^)_

Zachary Brennan stood on the fourth floor balcony of the crumbling apartment building, the warm stale night air blowing stray hair from his ponytail into his eyes. He had always liked the view from high up places, but this view offered nothing spectacular. It was just the same crumbling gray buildings, under-grown trees, and cement as far as the eye could see. The night was quiet. There was barely as much as a cricket call in the muggy air. It was an uneasy stillness.

The quiet was broken by the sound of a door slamming open behind him and Zachary's eyebrow rose in irritation at the sudden interruption from his thoughts. He turned and came in from the balcony to see Connor and Pete rushing in the door with all of the enthusiasm a few drinks will put into a man.

"Oi Zach you bugger, are we goin' or not?", Connor asked, dumping a knapsack onto an empty chair before putting his dirty boot onto another one to fix his laces, leaving a boot print on the fabric that nearly made Zach twitch. But he'd long since gotten used to the pair and their habits by now. He, Connor, and Pete had grown up in Dublin before the evacuation to the refugee camp on Salisbury Plains. Tired of the meager living there and itching with hot young blood to see more of the world, the three had taken off for America a few years ago eventually coming to New Detroit City. New Detroit City wasn't what they had originally thought it to be, but it was far more interesting than where they had come from.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Zach answered, hastily throwing a few things into a knapsack of his own. Tonight they were going scavenging again, delving into remnants of the city below; into remnants of old Detroit to find things of value that could be sold. Last week they had found a working manual typewriter that some professor had bought for a pretty sum. It was sometimes dangerous but usually worth it in the end.

Throwing in some rope and two flashlights he zipped up the bag and the three boys from Dublin crept down the stairs into the night. In order to make it into the underbelly ruins of the city on which New Detroit was built, you had to first get by the droid guards. The three boys crouched silently which Zachary watched their movements with eager eyes, searching for the pattern in their patrol paths. After a few moments, a smirk crept up one side of his face. Tonight would be easy. "There see. We go on one…two….three!" Zach had always been somewhat wiry, and not the strongest of the three but what he may have lacked in brawn and boisterousness, he made up for in times like this. His eyes lit up with mischievous glee as they made it to safety at the tunnel entrance just as the next guard passed by.

With the stairs long gone, it was necessary to descend the first few stories into the underground by rope. The darkness seemed to wrap around them as the climbed down. The silence and the seeming weight of ages weighing heavily in the air. They landed with a crunch on dusty marble floors. A sign reading "Sunri_e M_ll" with letters missing flickered weakly overhead. The floor tilted at a sickly angle towards a crumbling wall. Beneath the rotting Mall was something called a "subway station", where fast electric trains used to zip people from neighborhood to neighborhood. He'd seen it in a book, and on the map of the mall, but they had never gone far enough down to see it.

"All right, where are ya off to then?", Connor asked as the three began to split up and forage. During the Detroit fire, everyone left everything as it was, so the mostly undamaged parts of the mall were a smorgasbord for scavengers, mostly young kids living alone and trying to make a living to care for themselves.

Pete had an eager look in his face as he held up a sketch he had made of the mall map once. "I've been studying this map. There's a jewelry store just under the gap. I'm gonna go for it. The gap was a break in the floor, an open hole leading don several stories that seemed to get larger and larger as the floor crumbled away into it. It was probably the most unstable place in the mall.

"No Pete, you eejit! That area's a desperate mess. Hang the jewelry. Let's go this way!", Zach tried to call out to Pete, but he was soon gone over the edge, one end of his rope lashed around a supporting post. His feet were already running towards Pete's location before he even thought about it. Before he reached the edge there came the sound of rumbling and a crash of broken glass followed by a frightened yell and more crashing sounds followed by silence.

Both boys held their breath as Zach threw Connor the other end of his rope to fasten, which he did with trembling fingers. Both knew Zach was faster at climbing down, and the natural choice to get to Pete first, though both feared the worst. "Pete!", he called out, his voice echoing through the gap. His hands shook slightly as he slid down the rope until he could see the jewelry store and the hole Pete had fallen into beneath that level. Landing on the jewelry room floor he jumped down into the jagged hole and was met with a muffled "Oof, man, get off of me!" Scrambling off of the oddly soft surface he had landed on he adjusted his head lamp to see a somewhat stunned Pete sprawled on a couch. It was an unbelievable save made from crazy luck. "Pete you bugger, you had us scared half to death!", he said, crossing his arms over his chest. And then his eyes adjusted and Zachary saw for the first time the room they had fallen into. Velvet drapes covered one wall in front of which a fully intact piano stood on a mahogany carpet. All around were display cases and shelves with various instruments and reams of sheet music. It was the fanciest room he had ever seen, even covered with a layer of dust.

"Hey Connor, Pete's alright. But you're going to want to come down here!", he called up, cupping his mouth in his hands for more volume. When all three had their lights aimed on the room they could only utter a simultaneous "ohhh" as they slowly explored the room running their hands upon the instruments, some strange and some familiar. It was Connor who came up with the idea. "Hey Zach, why don't you play us something from home? I haven't heard a good old Irish tune since I was a kid.", he said, barely realizing that he was still quite a few years from the title of adult himself at age 14.

His father had been a piano tuner and repairman back when people actually cared about whether their piano was in tune. Or rather had had been an out of work repairman for some time. But he had taught his son to play and to know the inside and out of every ivory and black key. "No, I couldn't. I haven't played in years." He stammered out, taking a step away from the piano. He couldn't take his gaze off of it though, and at the urging of his friends soon found himself smoothing the dust off of the cushioned bench.

He touched the keys hesitatingly at first, almost afraid memories of home and family far away would overwhelm him. But at the first few notes of Paddy's Jig, the laughter of his friends was contagious as they jumped around behind him to the merry tune. From there he played Spancil Hill, and then Danny Boy which was a song close to the heart of every Irishman, and the three became still, all lost in thinking of home. He fell into the music, hardly thinking anymore about where he was placing his hands and what notes he was playing. It all seemed to start to flow from one tune to the next.

Somewhere in the middle of Spancil Hill, Zachary suddenly found himself in a different place, filled with bright sun and thick green grass where he sat with a book in hand. A young boy with raven black hair came running toward him. "Will you practice with me? Kunzite's too busy.", he said with a pout, holding some sort of wooden sword in his hands. And then suddenly the scene faded into something else entirely. "No! We're too late!", a pained voice called out as a flash of bright light lit up the room making him completely blind for a moment. The light flare soared into the sky and straight for what looked like the moon, only it was whole and round. There was another bright blinding flash and the moon seemed to just disintegrate. And then he was there, standing protectively over someone important as he felt something pierce his body and the scene became blurry, and then seemed to pop like a balloon, leaving him suddenly back in the music room. His fingers missed a note, struggling to find his place again with his mind in such a jumble.

When he was young sometimes he would imagine things when working on his piano lessons, but it was only a young boy's flight of fancy and an overactive imagination. Surely this was more of the same. Just a figment of thought brought on my thoughts of home and familiar things. It certainly wasn't real….was it?


	2. Chapter 2

OK! So sorry it's late and short. We're dealing with an audit here at work and I'm in the finance department so...totally uber-swamped. :D But I wanted to get you guys something at least. ^-^ And thanks so much to everyone who is commenting and following this story. I had no idea I would see so much support here. Thank you all so very much and please keep up the comments!

There's lots more to come. I usually get to write on Fridays and Saturdays when the hubby is at work. Hope you like it. Finally our beloved Usagi meets her love. ^^

~Poet

Chapter 2 - An unusual Meeting:

"Sarah! Sarah you're late again! Get up already!" The voice pushed its way into the thick of a wonderful dream full of ice cream sundaes, cakes, and a table of all sorts of delectable goodies. "Mmmmmhmm I'll take another slice.", the blonde haired girl muttered in her sleep, snuggling deeper into her pillow which she began to nibble on. "Sarah, NOW!" The dream vanished with a poof, the delicious piece of cherry pie she was tasting turning to a bland cottony taste in her mouth as the young blonde's eyes popped open. "Blech!", she said, spitting out the corner of her pillow and rubbing her sleepy, fuzzy eyes. "And I was having such a good dream too.", she muttered as she began to dress. Lastly she hurriedly divided her hair on both sides and twisted it up into two buns with the remaining hair hanging down to her waist in two ponytails. Sometimes the other girls teased her about her hairstyle but it just seemed to be the only way that felt natural and comfortable. "Coming mama!", she called downstairs.

"Oh what am I going to do with you Sarah", her mother said, an exasperated and harried look on her face as she juggled a baby in one arm and made a vain attempt to restrain a rambunctious five year old boy with the other. "You'd better hurry or the water rations office will close and we'll have to wait a whole week. And don't be late to school again either. If I get one more note from your teacher you're seriously grounded and I'm not kidding."

It was fairly mundane and sheltered living in the middle of the more well-off central district close to the government center. Sarah's mother ran a nursery out of her home to get by which often left Sarah responsible for chores outside the house since her mother had her hands full. And she was late. At this rate she'd barely make the water rations office. Sarah's pulse began to race as she slipped into her shoes and ran out the door, scooping up the plastic water jugs and her knapsack on one sweep. "OK mom, I'll hurry!", she called as the door closed behind her.

Breathless, Sarah ran as fast as her feet would carry her as it slowly dawned on her that she had left her lunch on the counter. "Oh no, and I'm so hungry too!", the young girl whined aloud just as her toe caught in a crack in the sidewalk. Everything flew out of her hands as she pin wheeled, trying to catch her balance.

Matai walked briskly down Main Street towards the heart of Central District, a packet of papers held securely in the crook of his arm, his serious blue eyes focused on his destination, n office about a mile up the road. He was on an errand for Kiral's father, but his mind kept slipping away into thoughts of the dream he had had last night. He had been running after something, something so dangerous it made his blood run cold to think of it. But always he was too far behind. And at the end there had been a girl with tears in her eyes. She cried out to him but he couldn't hear what she was saying. Then there had been a bright flash and he had awoken in his room covered in sweat.

For such a long time now Matai could feel wrongness as if something was seriously amiss but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had a good life with the Nazari family. They treated him well and he yearned to make them proud of him. But sometimes there was just this pit in his stomach. And then the dreams had started. "Am I going crazy?", he wondered to himself, running a hand through his raven black hair just as a gust of wind whooshed by, taking one of the papers in his arm along for the ride.

Quickly snapped alert from his thoughts he stooped down to catch the page before it could get lost, and was struck in the head by a flying plastic jug out of nowhere. Surprised and a bit annoyed, he stood, rubbing his sore temple and squinting into the sunlight, only to see a young girl with blonde hair rubbing her knee with tears in her eyes, papers and all splayed messily about on the ground. "Hey, watch it bun head!", he called out, picking the empty plastic jug up from where it fell.

Tears spilled from Sarah's eyes as she muttered "owww", and rubbed her scraped knee. She was tired, and hungry, and wouldn't get anything to eat until dinner because she had forgotten her lunch. And she was late and if she didn't make it mom would be so disappointed in her. Sarah just wanted to curl up and cry, and it was only 9 in the morning. This day was looking to be horrible already. A voice called out to her. "Watch it bun-head" and she looked up to see a boy with black hair and clear blue eyes holding her water jug and standing over her. Bun-head indeed! Sarah looked up and with all the dignity of a teenager gave him the best tongue-out raspberry she could. "I'm not a bun head, and you should have been watching out too you know!" Anger reddened her cheeks, but he only laughed and held out his hand.

This girl was something else. Her feisty anger, even as ridiculous as she looked on the ground brought a smile to his lips. "Here, let me help you up.", he offered reaching out his hand. She hesitated a second and then took his hand. The minute their hands touched it felt as if an electrical spark shot through his body, and Matai's eyes widened a bit in surprise. He had never felt such a strange sensation before. He pulled her to her feet and helped gather her things. On one of the papers he noticed her name – Sarah Townsend. "Sarah huh?", he said, trying out the name. "Be more careful OK? You wouldn't want to pull that stunt with a full jug.", he said teasingly as he stepped away, heading back in the direction of the office he had come to see. But he turned back once, eyes fixed on the girl's swaying blonde hair as she too went on her way, leaving him to his own thoughts and unanswered questions.

Sarah gave him one final show of her tongue at the last comment and brushed stray hair haughtily from her eyes. That guy had some nerve easing her. It wasn't her fault the sidewalk was crooked after all. But before he turned the corner she found her eyes fixed on him. Maybe, just maybe, he was a little cute after all even for a pain in the butt know-it-all. A smile crept across her lips, until she remembered that she was even later now and Sarah took off running once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Woot! So Chapter 3 already. :) This is exciting.

So I've gotten one or two comments about the names. This is something I really wrestled with in starting the story. But in the end I figured that since our beloved Endymion and Serenity had different names when reborn on Earth in the anime / manga, then it made sense that they might have different names in another incarnation. SO the logical side of me insisted on it whether I liked it or not. LOL :) But here's a naming scheme so you don't get confused!

Mamoru / Endymion = Matai Nazari  
Kunzite = Kiral Nazari  
Jadeite = Jian Je Zheng  
Nephrite = Nate/ Nathanial Taylor  
Zoisite = Zachary Brennan

Usagi / Princess Serenity = Sarah Thomas  
Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury = Amy Stark  
Rei Hino / Sailor Mars = Rhiannon Moonbeam  
Makoto / Sailro Jupiter = Lise Reinhard  
Minako / Sailor Venus = Margaret Stone

To Valkyrie Celes - Thanks for the review! I'm so happy you're liking the vibe of this story. And as for SenGen action - Oh yes! :D Definitely.

To Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay - Thanks so much! Yeah Odango hasn't changed at all. But I'm so glad I've gotten her personality across. :)

To LoveInTheBattleField - Thanks for following and keeping up with the story!

To everyone else following and commenting that I may have missed thank you soo much! YOu guys keep me writing, even when it's 3AM and I should be sleeping. :)

And here's the next part. Hope you guys like it. ^-^

**Chapter Two: Danger and Undiscovered Talents!**

Margaret Stone struggled to speak over the roaring din of the pub as she negotiated with the owner for a singing gig. A blonde bombshell even at her young age with a voice to match meant it wasn't usually difficult to line up a show when she needed to. While she did well for herself in this way, proud, independent Margaret longed in her dreams to be an actress. She got by, dealing firmly with a sometimes rowdy crowd, by imagining that there was a talent scout hidden in the audience just waiting for someone like her.

She was a stubborn one too for such a young age. Margaret didn't allow anyone to take advantage and so she was haggling rather aggressively over the rate and rather enjoying it too. Always neat and tidy, her hair shining and tied neatly with a ribbon, nails painted, and high heels polished she made an impression. Finally the overweight owner sighed, smiled, and nodded. He would still make a nice profit anyway. "Alright kid, that'll work then. But don't let me see you drinking any of the merchandise!", he said, his last ditch attempt at being stern and in control.

"I don't drink Mr. Murphy. You don't have to worry about that." Margaret replied, flipping her hair back haughtily over her shoulder and heading for the door. She stopped, just inside the door and laughing, blew the owner a kiss. Inside, she was smiling. That was until she heard a woman scream.

Amy Stark stood quietly beside her mother's shoulder, watching her bandage a nasty cut with smooth graceful motions. Someday, perhaps she would be able to have even a small bit of that patience and grace. The clinic was busier than usual today. There had already been a gang fight and a rather rowdy bar brawl that got out of control. Being the only clinic in the central district meant the waiting room was filling up by the minute.

Petite and studious in glasses and short cropped hair Amy wore a simple white sweater and slacks with a red cross arm band about her arm just like her mother's. Her large blue eyes looked upon her mother's patient with sympathy and concern before flickering to the waiting room. "Do you need me to get more supplies mother?", she asked, counting up in her head the number of remaining bandages and antibiotic packs.

"Oh yes. Amy please run down and pick up some more bandage rolls, antibiotics, and pain killers please." her mom said, looking honestly grateful as she truly had her hands full. She took out a wad of bills which Amy carefully put into her purse. It was not a small sum. On her way out the door she stopped only long enough to snag a book she had been reading, just in case there was a line at the store.

Buy she couldn't resist the temptation to just take a peek at the next chapter and alternated reading with looking here she was walking. The streets weren't crowded and she knew the way so well that she soon found herself walking automatically, her mind fully engrossed in the book. Suddenly she heard running footsteps behind her. Before she could react, strong hands nearly threw her up against the brick wall. Amy screamed in terror and surprise. "Gimme your purse lady and I won't kill you." The gruff voice demanded as Amy met the eyes of her mugger, at least a foot taller than she was.

"No! This is for important medicine. I can't let you have it!", she yelled back, her hands tightening on the purse strap, though she was somewhat surprised at herself as her suddenly defiant blue eyes met his.

Margaret bolted from the pub, her heart pounding in her chest as she ran toward the sound of the scream, all the while telling herself she should be running away from it. What she saw instantly made her blood boil, and it was if something came over her. She felt a strange surge of confidence as her feet carried her toward the assailant. "Let that woman go!", Margaret called out pointing her finger at the tall, somewhat dirty man holding the knife. Without thinking first, Margaret launched herself at him using her wrist to try to slam the knife out of the man's grasp. It was suddenly as if she were outside, watching herself, and yet she felt as if she'd done this before. It was the oddest most lightheaded feeling.

Releasing the young woman with the glasses the man turned to face the new threat. He grabbed her hand with his other, to keep her from getting the knife, and shoved her back, but she spun instead of falling and hit him with a side kick to the head. He yelled a grunt of challenge, now truly pissed off. She ran at him again but this time he was ready for her. Thrusting the knife out at the proper time to anticipate her rush, he was going for a direct hit. Somehow Margaret managed to dive aside at the last second and the knife only grazed her arm as the momentum caused her to stumble to her knees. A terrified "Look out!" from the girl with glasses was the only warming she got as the man loomed over her, moving with the speed of pure anger as he drove his knife downwards. Her suddenly new reflexes left her and she could only watch in stunned terror as the knife approached, with no time to move out of the way.

"So I thought old Mr. Strauss was going to blow up the room today. That was one heck of a chemistry lesson right Kiral?" Matai said jokingly, nudging Kiral in the arm as the pair walked back from their private lessons. Kiral's father hired only the best tutors for the boys and insisted on a well rounded education even in these days when it was sometimes hard to come by.

Kiral laughed and nodded. "At least he made it interesting." It was sometimes more than could be said for other subjects, including business. It was a refreshing break from monotonous hours of studying. Speaking of studying, there was more homework to do when they got home. But for the moment Kiral was enjoying the leisurely walk back with Matai in the warm air.

It must have been some noise that pulled his attention away but Matai turned to look down a side street as they passed, and stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes widening in surprise as he grabbed Kiral's arm. "Hey, something's going on down there. I think those two woman are being attacked! We should do something!"

As both young men went running toward the struggle, a sudden protective urge came over Kiral. He couldn't explain it but sometimes he felt protective over Matai, possibly because he was like a younger brother. "Stay back Matai. I'll handle this.", he said, pushing Matai back with one hand.

"But…"

"Wait here.", came Kiral's reply, the look in his eyes allowing no counter argument. When he was really serious, it was best to stay out of Kiral's way. How exactly he was going to "take care of it" Kiral wasn't sure. But the rounded education his father insisted on did include some martial arts training, and KIral, for one of the first times in his life, found himself acting more on instinct than planned thought.

Though it was mere seconds until he reached them the time seemed to span out into minutes, and in those minutes he observed everything with keen eyes. One of the women got in at least one good shot, putting up a rather impressive fight for a girl. And it was thanks to her that Kiral got his opening, while the grungy looking mugger was leaning over her, intent on a killing blow and oblivious to anything but his own fury. "I wouldn't do that if I were you.", he said with eerie calm as Kiral closed the distance. What happened next was a blur as he swept the side of his hand up hard, knocking the knife free while at the same time kicking out the mugger's knee and bringing him to the ground hard with one hand pinned in a hold behind his back.

Matai had watched the whole thing, rather surprised at this new side of Kiral, who had never before laid a hand on anyone or even expressed much interest in martial arts. He was filled with pride as he ran over. "That was amazing!", he said, running a hand through his raven hair as he surveyed the scene. "Are you two all right?", he asked the girls. The blonde was still staring blankly in shock, it had all happened so quickly.

"You check on the girls. I'll find someplace to turn this mongrel in.", Kiral said, his voice calm and steady despite what had happened. "I'll meet you at the house."

Margaret finally came to herself. One second she was staring into the point of a knife, her life flashing before her eyes. The next, she found herself saved by a young handsome boy of Middle Eastern descent. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and the whole scene was surreal. "Wait…", she stammered out, "I want to thank you for saving me. I'm Margaret. What's your name?" She flashed a smile though she knew she must look a sight. There was something about his eyes that made it impossible to look away.

Kiral looked up to meet her gaze without relaxing even by a hair the hold he had on the mugger. His eyes met hers. They used to say the eyes were the window to the soul, and Kiral knew that was just a folk saying. But in her eyes he felt as if it were real, for he saw there strength and sadness, brightness, and yet loneliness. "It's Kiral. Kiral Nazari." His heart skipped just for a second but he was forced to take his gaze away as the mugger decided to try wriggling free. "Nice moves by the way", he said with a half smirk. He pushed the man to his feet, shifting his grip so his arm was still pinned in a rather painful hold and simply began to walk him away towards the nearest guard station.

Amy hadn't moved from her spot against the all while all this was going on. She had been frozen in shock. Finally she pushed herself away from the wall and hurried over to where the others were. "Oh, you have a cut on your arm. Let me clean that up for you. Thank you both for stepping in to help. I really appreciate it.", she said, smiling slightly, though lowering her eyes out of shyness as she took a small bandage and antiseptic from her purse.

"Do you want me to stay with you or walk you two home?" Matai asked, not wanting to leave until he was sure they would be alright. Ami noticed the man had kind eyes but she didn't want to put anyone out. "Oh, I think we'll be fine. I'm just going to clean and bandage this and then we'll get out of here. Please thank your friend for me."

Margaret wasn't the type to play damsel in distress either. "Yes we'll be OK now thanks to you two. Are you related?", she asked as she allowed the other girl to look at her arm.

"Not exactly. I'm adopted, but he's like a brother to me. I'm glad you're both all right. Try not to hang around this neighborhood much OK? It can get a bit rowdy, especially if you're dressed so nicely. Take care!", he said waving to the two with a smile as he headed back to the house, still thinking over what had taken place.

"There you go.", Amy said as she finished. "I don't know where you learned those moves but thank you. I don't know what would have happened otherwise. I just had to get medical supplies with this money for the clinic. I'm Amy Stark by the way."

Margaret giggled nervously a bit, looking down at her scuffed knees and hands. "You know, I don't know where I got those moves either.", she said. "Goodness I look a mess! My stockings are ripped, my skirt is filthy, and I broke a nail." She suddenly stopped the examination of her clothes and laughed. "I guess those are silly things to be upset over right?", she said, flashing a smile that seemed to brighten her whole face. "I'm Margaret Stone. Nice to meet you Amy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

Phew! Another chapter done and this one I think you all will like. ^-^ I couldn't type fast enough to get this all down. It was just jumping off the page for me tonight. LOL Thanks again to everyone following and reviewing. It's really exciting to see people liking my little story, especially as it's the first big fanfiction I've written.

To Lina2121 – Thanks so much. I am glad you're enjoying this. And I will try my best to remember to put a names list in each chapter. :)

To Jedi Master Misty- I'm so curious to know what you think of this chapter. :)

To LoveInTheBattleField - Thanks again for all your encouragement!

And to goddessofallandofnothing – Wow, I was really happy and flattered by your review. ^-^ I'm trying really hard to be true to character so that means a lot. I hope you njoy the story and keep reading. :)

**Character List for reference:**

Mamoru / Endymion = Matai Nazari  
Kunzite = Kiral Nazari  
Jadeite = Jian Je Zheng  
Nephrite = Nate/ Nathanial Taylor  
Zoisite = Zachary Brennan

Usagi / Princess Serenity = Sarah Thomas  
Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury = Amy Stark  
Rei Hino / Sailor Mars = Rhiannon Moonbeam  
Makoto / Sailro Jupiter = Lise Reinhard  
Minako / Sailor Venus = Margaret Stone

Sapphire – Cannot remember his human name

Diamond – cannot remember his human name

Rubeus - unknown

**CHAPTER 4 Part 1: Dreams of Moonlight**

That strange dream was coming again. He could feel it in the way his heart began to race, pounding out an increasing rhythm just as everything shifted. She was there, standing by a pond in a garden, the water reflecting pale moonlight in shimmering waves that cast fleeting light on her face and hair. She ran toward him her face lighting up with such a beautiful smile. "Endymion", she said, her voice like music, soft and soothing. But who was she? Why did his heart ache? He reached a hand out to touch her, and suddenly the scene shifted.

Something large and dark loomed in the night sky, and he was running towards it as fast as he could. In the distance people were shouting, chanting "Break the chains!" , "Earth Liberation!" and for some reason it filled him with horror. There was a sudden flash that lit the sky in red light obscuring everything. He screamed, screamed as if his very soul had just been ripped out. Someone was shaking him, but he couldn't stop screaming. Matai's eyes finally flew open and, disoriented, it took him a second to realize he was in his room.

Kiral shot like a bullet out of bed, his heart already racing at the sound of such a heart-rending scream that he could scarcely believe came from Matai. "Hey! Matai, wake up! It's just a dream come on!" Jumping over his bed to get to Matai he grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him and as his hands gripped Matai's shoulders, sudden images began to flash like lightning in his eyes, images that made him recoil and nearly trip over his bed trying to back away in shock. He gasped, rubbing at his eyes and then looking at his hands as if they were suddenly alien.

Blinking a few times, Matai found himself in his room, covered in perspiration and unable to shake the feeling of the dream. He looked wide eyed at Kiral who met his gaze with one equally as wide eyed if not more so. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes. "Kiral, I don't know if I am going crazy but…these dreams, they are so real. It feels like something is very wrong, like things aren't supposed to be the way they are now. There's someone in my dreams and I feel like I need to find her. God, am I losing my mind Kiral?" He had been keeping the subject of his dreams a secret for so long that he felt both relief and trepidation.

Kiral didn't say anything at first, seemingly lost in his own mind, his hands gripping the fabric of his pajama legs tightly. His was an orderly world built around goals, hard work and things that made sense, and this had just pulled the floor out beneath his feet. But what he had seen, he couldn't just ignore and forget. "No", he said, pausing to gather his thoughts. "I don't think you're crazy Matai…because if you are…then so am I, because I saw it too."

Their eyes met again. "Then will you help me?"

**Chapter 4 Part 2 - A Brother's Heartache**

It was always cold at D point, which was what Metallia called their secret fortress connected by interdimensional gateways to other parts of the world. But it didn't disguise the fact that D Point was located in the North Pole and was as such always cold, the kind of cold that seeps deep into your bones and you can't get warm. The cold never seemed to touch Emperor Rubeus, as he self proclaimed himself. Sapphire sighed inwardly as he strolled in haughtily, looking more pleased with himself than usual. "Sapphire, I have a new batch of 'volunteers' waiting below." He smirked at the word. It was a dark joke. "Have them turned into droids by tomorrow. We have a schedule to keep."

Droids were created from people whose energy was twisted and entwined with the dark energy of D Point and Metallia, making them into obedient warriors with parallel strength but more intelligence than the youma created by Metallia. They openly guarded each city and kept a tight fist on everything but Rubeus always wanted more. Sapphire had since discovered that these were not willing volunteers offering up their strength. They were stolen, and once Metallia was done with their energy, it was his unique job to turn them into inhuman warriors through a combination of science and alchemy. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Rubeus, enough already. You have complete control over every city. Why can't we stop this? Surely Metallia has enough energy to help nii-san now? If we keep draining everything at this pace, the earth will not be able to sustain it for long!"

Anger flared in Rubeus' eyes. "Sapphire, you forget your place. Have you forgotten that I took you in, and all that I have done for you and your brother? You're just human, and short sighted, only thinking of your brother. Leave the strategy to Metallia and just do what I say! Or do you not want to help your brother?" He left that last remark to sting as he stalked out the door, boots thudding on the cold stone floor.

Sapphire turned and headed for his brother's room, tugging on his jacket in irritation. More and more lately this whole thing bothered him. It had seemed to make sense at first. The silence was broken by the rhythmic beeping of machines around a bed in which a young man lay unconscious, white hair swooping haphazardly over one eye. Sapphire sat by the bed, resting his forehead in his hand. "Nii-san, what are we doing?", he asked, not expecting a reply. Instead he found himself daydreaming, thinking back to the beginning of it all.

_"Hey, he's awake.", a voice in the fog called out as he blinked, trying to clear his vision and make sense of where he was. "Hi there. I'm doctor Hitome. Do you know where you are? What's your name?" A feeling of panic ran through him like electricity. He couldn't remember. No matter how hard he tried nothing came to mind. "I…I am…..", he managed to stutter out as tears began to form in his yes. The doctor reached out a hand and gently tousled his hair, smiling sympathetically. "It's OK. You've had a rough time of it. Your boat sank in the tsunami. Just get some rest and I'm sure everything will be fine OK?" A female voice in the background said, "There's still no sign of consciousness from his brother. With the head injury he suffered, I'm not sure of his prognosis. Though he didn't completely understand some of the medical terms, he understood enough , and he suddenly found the only thing he could remember. "My brother? Where is my brother? What happened to him? Nii-san!" He wrenched free of the doctor's grip and out of bed screaming for his brother but his legs collapsed from under him dumping him to the floor as pain wracked his body. "Nii-san…" were the last words he uttered before unconsciousness overtook him._

_When he awoke there was someone new standing over him. He had red hair that stood up rather comically and a camouflage colored tank top. "Hello Sapphire", he said, bending over the bed with a smile that failed to reach his eyes._

_"Is…is that my name? How do you know it?"_

_"Of course I do. We go back a long ways Sapphire. We're family. I've come to take you home, you and your brother. But I also need your help." His smile was convincing, and in a world full of strangeness and blank memories, it suddenly felt good to find someone who knew him, a friendly face in a sudden sea of strangers. "OK", he answered, "But only if Nii-san can come too."_

Sapphire jolted awake, realizing he'd fallen asleep with his head resting on the railing of his brother's bed. That had been years ago and he was still here watching his brother's sleeping face as if in suspended animation, like he could wake at any second.

Rubeus entered the chamber where Metallia was interred, an as yet disembodied essence struggling to fully break free from the seals that had been so cruelly placed upon her so long ago. He went down to one knee in respect. "Metallia, I have captured more energy for you. We are making good progress. But Sapphire is starting to have doubts. Could we not use Diamond too as an ally? Surely with your power you could turn him into a powerful addition to our forces. You have seen my mind and my memories of Nemesis and the power he was able to absorb through the black crystal." He had never questioned Metallia so much before but instead of anger, a harsh grating laugh echoed in his mind.

"Diamond is a wildcard, far too dangerous to entrust with my power. I can feel it in his mind. He is a better tool used to shackle Sapphire to us. He will not act against us as long as Diamond is like this, and I will ensure that he remains that way. Now Rubeus, you must bring me more energy. Time is growing short. You must act faster!"

Deep within the bowels of dark energy a being stirred, a being that had been imprisoned there for a time he could no longer keep track of. What came before this eternal darkness he did not remember, only bits and pieces trickled through to taunt him. He clung to them like breadcrumbs leading where, he did not know. But it was enough to give him hope and it was enough to give him strength to keep fighting. Diamond raised a semi-transparent hand and pushed at the barrier around him. "Let me out of here!" He didn't know where "here" was, and even his own name was a mystery but despite it all he knew that he wanted to be free.

Metallia only laughed, her deep voice penetrating the ether around him. "Oh so you've woken up again. Time to give me more energy." Darkness began to thicken around him, pulling at him, making him feel dizzy. "Damn it! Stop this!", he said throwing himself with all his will into the barrier. "Damn…", he cured under his breath as he could feel consciousness leaving him again.

**Chapter 4 Secton 3 - A Subterranean Surprise!**

Zachary and the boys were at it again, deep beneath the city streets in long forgotten nooks and crannies, always in search of something new. He had never forgotten that strange night with the piano but exploring like this helped keep it out of his mind. Otherwise it would just turn around and around in his thoughts a constant unending series of questions without answers. It was much more fun to scavenge.

This time they had managed to get into the old city hall government building or at least the subway entrance that existed below it. Covered in dust from climbing around the rubble Zachary sneezed and swatted the dust from his face. Having climbed two sets of ruined stairwells they were now inside the underbelly of City Hall about two floors above the station. His eye caught a blinking light reflecting on the opposite wall and he stopped short. There wasn't any power down here at all, so a blinking light was a very odd thing indeed. It piqued his curiosity.

Making his way quietly down the hall he noticed the light coming from beneath a heavy door. Pushing his shoulder into it he gave it a few hard shoves and the door creamed open, half fallog off of its hinge. Just then hs other friends caught up. What they saw inside that room made all of their jaws drop. Inside, encased in some sort of clear glass connected to machinery were two cats, one white and one black with a strange crescent mark on its forehead. The blinking light was coming from the capsules holding the cats as if frozen. Cautiously Zach reached out to touch the glass and an alarm sounded, garbled and distorted by age but still loud enough to nearly make him leap out of his socks as all three boys stared at each other in fear and began running.


	5. Chapter 5

**Character List for reference:**

Author's Note: So Happy Memorial Day to those in the US. :) Sorry to take so long to update. Last week was a bit crazy, and trying to write on the bus to work while attempting to stay in my seat (because bus drivers are crazy) and protect my tablet from bored kids trying to grab it didn't really work out. LOL ^-^ I think I'll stick to writing at home in peace and quiet. :)

Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and what you'd like to see more of in future chapters. I can't express enough thanks fgor all the encouragement. You guys seriously keep me writing! ^-^

**Character List:**

Mamoru / Endymion = Matai Nazari  
Kunzite = Kiral Nazari  
Jadeite = Jian Je Zheng  
Nephrite = Nate/ Nathanial Taylor  
Zoisite = Zachary Brennan

Usagi / Princess Serenity = Sarah Thomas  
Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury = Amy Stark  
Rei Hino / Sailor Mars = Rhiannon Moonbeam  
Makoto / Sailro Jupiter = Lise Reinhard  
Minako / Sailor Venus = Margaret Stone

Sapphire – Cannot remember his human name

Diamond – cannot remember his human name

Rubeus - unknown

Petz - Patsy

Berthier - Beth

**Chapter 5: Part 1 - Cat Nap Interrupted**

The alarm klaxon pumped fear into the three boys' hearts as they took off, clambering amongst the rubble, but Zachary could not put out of mind what he had seen in the room. Why would they cage two cats so, and why would they set alarms over such a thing. It pulled and pulled at his curiosity like a missing piece to a jigsaw. He stopped short, Colin nearly slamming into him from behind. "You two go, I have to go back for something." he said, turning on his heels, ponytail whipping behind.

"Zach, are you daft? That alarm'll call the droids down here!"

"Don't worry! I won't let myself get caught. Meet you by the entrance in twenty!", Zach called back, flashing a mischievous grin as he jumped over a fallen pillar in mid stride. The sounds of the alarm grew louder as he neared the room. There they were just as he remembered seeing them. To his best guess those canisters held them in suspended animation of some sort, because they were old, covered in dust, yet the cats within looked as if they could spring up any second. "Now what on Earth is this all about?", he wondered aloud, rubbing some of the dust off with a sleeve. The black one had a strange mark on its forehead but basically, they looked like normal cats.

He gazed over the buttons on the panel, curiosity making his fingers itch to see what the controls did even though he knew he should be getting out of there and fast. It wouldn't be the first time his insatiable curiosity had put him in hot water, but he had come this far. The suspense was so thick he could hardly breathe as he reached out and firmly pressed the large green button on the right. A sudden hissing sound caused him to jump back as the glass covering flipped open and air seemed to rush out from within. His eyes were transfixed on the sleeping cat as it suddenly opened its eyes and climbed to its feet. The cat's eyes seemed to focus across the room on the sleeping white form beneath the glass and suddenly it was pouncing, leaping right for Zachary. He stepped back quickly but his foot hit something hard, throwing him off balance and he fell back into the wall. And then the cat was on his chest, eyes locked with his own.

"Release him. Release Artemis!", the cat spoke, its voice female but firm and urgent.

The cat spoke. That just would not compute inside of his mind. His mind flat out rejected it. Cats don't talk, he told himself. But his fingers reached up for the other green button anyway. "You….you talked…" he managed to spit out, still quite in shock as the glass to the other containment canister flipped open.

The black cat seemed to calm a bit then and to consider him rather than glaring at him. It retracted its claws from his shirt but did not avert its gaze. Both seemed to consider the other, and both seemed to see something interesting in the other's eyes.

Luna's mind was reeling, trying to piece together where she now found herself. It was not where she remembered having been, and her stomach knotted with the certainty that something terrible had happened. Now that she had her bearings, she had begun to sense an odd energy from the teenager, which she could not yet place. But based on his stunned reaction, he was not likely the one who had trapped them here. And she had already spoken once, so there was no point in charades anymore. With a sigh she retracted her claws. "Where am I?", she asked as Artemis began to stir.

Yes indeed, the cat was talking. There was no doubting now, and Zach wondered just what that said for the state of his sanity, "You're in the under-city below New Detroit." And then he added, "Um, New Detroit City…on Earth." Because the only time he had ever heard of talking animals was from an old science fiction book he had pilfered once. And it occurred to him, maybe , as crazy as it seemed, this one was not a normal cat at all.

"So, we're not on the Moon anymore.", the cat said, her eyes seeming troubled at the thought.

Zach's eyebrows went up. "The Moon? Lass, the moon's been gone for years, and no one has ever lived up there. You must be confused." A startled gasp went up from both cats, the white one having come to sit atop the canister. Before he could ask the female cat for an explanation there was an explosive sound as if something had just blasted through a wall. "The droids! Crap we've gotta get out of here and fast! The female cat leapt off his chest as Zach leapt to his feet.

He thought he realized now why so much attention had been paid to two small cats. As farfetched as it seemed, the only rational deduction was that they were not cats but beings from another world. For some reason the government didn't want them free to roam about. But were they dangerous? Something in his gut told him they weren't, and he made his decision. "Ah, well I've never been a good one for followin' rules anyway.", he said with a smirk as he rummaged in his bag. He pulled out two glass bottles and a few rags. He'd loved fire since he was a kid, and back in Ireland you got to know your way around a cocktail by age eight anyway. "You two make a run for it. I'll distract 'em!" He paused with lighter in hand, looking back at the pair. Their eyes were serious as if a heavy load rested on their small shoulders. "Hey, whatever you're looking for. I hope you find it.", he said before turning back to what he was doing.

Luna looked up at Artemis, nudging her head against his shoulder. She was doing her best to hold together but the dam of tears was threatening to let loose. "What do we do Artemis?", she asked, seeming small and lost in that moment.

"For now Luna, we had better run." He gently nudged her forward and they began to run.

Luna cast a quick glance behind, still trying to puzzle out what she sensed in that boy. It wasn't until she was near the surface, having climbed and clambered harder than she ever had before that it dawned on her. Shittenou. That young man was one of the four generals, she was sure of it. But could that really mean that her princess was out there too? Luna could only hope. Even when the sight of the wasted crumbling moon came into sight, Luna clung to that one hope.

**Chapter 5: Part 2 -** **Keeper of the Blue Coat**

A gentle breeze blew the clothes on the line, making the shirts seem to dance on the wind. Patsy sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as the breeze tousled her short obsidian hair. In the right light it sometimes almost seemed to have a greenish tint. Her and her sister Beth lived in a small apartment that shared a courtyard with two other buildings. Tenants took turns hanging their clothes on, because no one could afford the expense of drying them by machine.

She picked up the next shirt, a deep blue buttoned blouse that her sister owned. As she held it in the sunlight, a queer feeling of lightheadedness came over her, the blue shirt blurring in her vision. And suddenly it wasn't her sister's blue blazer anymore but a jacket, with buttons, stained at the shoulder crimson red, a red she had struggled for hours to get out, staining it again with her tears in the process. Petz had guarded that coat for such a long time. But where was it now? Yes, she knew her name was not Patsy. The dreams had made it clear to her, and it was also clear to her that she had left her heart with that coat somewhere in time. "Sapphire.", she whispered, feeling her knees tremble as tears ran down her cheeks. "Sapphire!", she called aloud as she sank to her knees.

Beth heard the shout from inside where she had been chopping vegetables and dropped the knife, turning to run towards the yard. "Oh not this again! She was doing so well!" Ever since Patsy had contracted that awful flu last year that nearly killed her, she had been having the strangest visions. And they came with such a sadness it made her heart ache for her sister, even though she knew Patsy was talking nonsense. Some of the things she babbled sometimes in that half delirious state would have her committed: other planets, different names, people and places that not only didn't exist, but they couldn't exist.

She reached the yard just in time to wrap her arms around Patsy as she slid to the ground shaking and sobbing. "Patsy, patsy, please calm down. It's just those nightmares coming back .You're overworking yourself too hard.", she said, taking out a tissue to wipe away her sister's tears. But her sister wouldn't be calmed.

"It's not Patsy, Beth. It's Petz, and you're Berthier! This isn't real. None of it should be the way it is! What about Usagi, Sailor Moon? They were all our friends and now and now…the moon….they're all…" She broke into a renewed sob.

Beth could only sigh and hold her sister tighter, not understanding. "Patsy, it's not real. I'm here, you and me in this apartment. It's how it's always been Patsy. Come on in and rest a bit. You'll feel better soon." With a little coaxing she managed to get the both inside, and her sister to bed, but she was deeply troubled. "I wish I knew what you're seeing Pat. I sure do.", she whispered to herself. "Maybe then I'd know how to help you." Beth was admittedly probably one of the smartest people living in New Detroit, but here, when her sister needed her, she felt so dumb and so helpless.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Wow, it has been a little while hasn't it. Sorry guys! Work is getting a bit crazy but there's no way I'm giving up on this story. :) Thanks again to Jedi Misty, LoveintheBattlefield, and everyone else who is reviewing and reading. _

_I was hoping to introduce Jupiter and Mars this chapter but got so wrapped up in this piece of the story that the others will just have to wait until the next chapter. but it's coming, I promise! ^-^ Hope you like this chapter. _

_Please le me know if you'd like to see more of certain characters and I'l try to oblige as long as it still makes the story flow. :) Here goes! *crosses fingers and waits for reviews* :)_

**Chapter 6 - The Flames of Destiny Ignite;**

Satisfied that the cats had gotten away, Zachary turned defiant green eyes on the first droid to climb through into the hallway. He had never confronted one of these only half-human looking guardians, usually, he knew better. While they all bore the government's symbol on their shoulders, each one was distinctly different, and, it could be debated, rivaled each other in ugliness. He scrunched up his nose at the misshapen figure blighting his vision. This one had some sort of tentacles or whips attached to its fingers. It also had a wiry and unusually tall frame, all giving the droid an almost tree-like appearance despite the human-esque face.

All of this he noticed in the mere seconds it took for the droid to breech the doorway and lock its eyes upon him, and then there was no more time for observation. As Zachary flipped the lighter switch and set the flame to the scrap of cloth hanging from the bottle, the droid lashed out with one of its wiry tendrils, trying to wrap itself around Zack's ankle. With a shout of surprise he leapt up onto a tipped piece of furniture and threw the flaming Molotov cocktail with all his might. His heart was pounding, and the sound of the hissing flame seemed as thunder in his ears as it sailed through the air.

Quick as lightning another tendril snapped out and knocked the bottle harmlessly aside where it slammed into the wall and exploded, casting bits of fire and broken glass everywhere. Zach cursed under his breath in Gaelic, reserved only for those few chosen moments when an English obscenity just wasn't strong enough. The droid began advancing as Zach fumbled in his knapsack for the second bottle, knowing the droid wouldn't give him enough time to light it properly. And in these close quarters running would only give the droid a clean attack at his back, so he stood his ground, putting his fervent hopes in one more shot. As he pushed another torn cloth into the neck of the bottle and grabbed for the lighter he felt something strike him hard across the shoulder, sending him flying backwards and sending the lighter flying from his grasp into a pile of rubble. A sudden tug was all the warning he had as he was suddenly hoisted up by his waist, wrapped in bands of scaly tentacles as the droid pulled him into the air and just feet from its face.

The tendrils began to squeeze, constricting his lungs and making his chest feel as if it could implode. Small spiky protrusions from the tentacles dug at his skin as they slithered around him. For the first time Zachary came to the conclusion that he actually could die here, in this dusty long abandoned corridor. But surprisingly fear seemed to ebb away, turning into acceptance. As black speckles threatened the edges of his oxygen-deprived vision he found himself thinking of good times, sneaking into the pub with friends and joining in raucous toasts. He could see it now, the raised glass and the sudden hush as everyone waited for the toast.

**_"May your glass be ever full."_**

The dismal sights of ruins were replaced in his eyes. Colin stood upon a table, swaying with the effect of more than a few drinks, belting out this toast in his most boisterous voice as the room erupted in laughter. But the laughter and the pub seemed to slip away. He was suddenly a young boy, tugging at his father's shirt as his father tinkered with the inner workings of an old worn piano. Zach felt himself smiling. And that too flashed away, one image replaced by another.

**_"May the roof over your head be always strong."_**

He was in the woods, healthy and thick woodland with rich green trees full of life and sun. Laughter echoed through the trees as he and four other boys clutching wooden swords darting in and around the tree trunks each trying to out-do the other. It seemed so familiar and almost strangely nostalgic. The raucous laughter of the pub, and the innocent laughter of boys at play seemed to come together.

**_"And may you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead."_**

Zachary laughed with them, sucking in small wheezing lungfuls of air and laughing despite the droid's vice-like grip. Before the devil knows you're dead indeed, he thought, chuckling at the old adage. "Not tonight boy-o." he gasped out through gritted teeth. A strange surge of confidence and energy had suddenly come over him that was so familiar. A feeling of warmth built to a crescendo in his hands as a sputtering flame suddenly burst to life in the center of his palm. In his other hand, somehow he had managed to hold on to the bottle, which ignited as the flame leapt in an arc from the palm of his other hand. He wasted no time but slammed the bottle as hard as he could into the droid's body and held it fast with his hand, despite the wriggling protest of the droid who was still trying stupidly to cling to its prey while trying to avoid the flame. As the cloth wick approached its fuel he threw his other arm protectively over his face as the world seemed to erupt in blinding light and unbearable sound.

He landed hard somewhere, and when his eyes focused and his ears stopped ringing he could hardly believe his eyes. Pieces of tentacles were scattered around the charred hallway, and the droid was no more. Zach could only look at his unscathed hands in disbelief, remembering the strange surge that had passed through him. It was gone now, leaving exhaustion and the tolls of the day to catch up with him, and making what had happened seem so unreal that it was almost easy to chalk it up to delirious imagination of an oxygen starved mind, if it were not for the evidence in front of him. What was it that had happened? Where did that strange power come from?

He stared aimlessly at his hands and then at his surroundings for a few more seconds before common sense kicked in and told him he should get out of there before another droid came. Whatever that strange power was, it had left him now and he didn't know if he had it in him to deal with another one. Shakily he pushed himself to his feet and went to find his friends by the entrance, his mind still reeling.

"Jaysus Zach you look like hell!" Colin's worried voice greeted him. "When we heard the explosions, we thought…you know. Are the droids still after you?" Colin's voice dropped off as he noticed the pensive and serious look in his friend's eyes, a rare thing.

"The droid is gone." Was all he would say, refusing to respond to his friend's incredulous questions as they left the ruined under-city and came out once again to open air. But even after the three friends parted he could not rest and soon found himself walking the streets aimlessly in the quiet of late night.

Amy tried her best to get sleep, knowing tomorrow would be another busy day but her mind wouldn't quit spinning around like a cyclone. The near mugging she had endured earlier today had left her restless and jittery, still imagining she could feel the brute's knife against her neck. Amy wondered if this was really what the world was coming to, or at least what people were coming to. It was a disturbing thought. Finally giving up on any guise of sleep she rose, throwing a blue cotton robe over her nightgown and went to the window. The night was clear, with each star like a small crisp diamond glittering in the sky but her wandering eyes drew downward to the street. There she saw a man standing next to a street light, looking up at the very same evening sky.

From her window she could see he looked a little bedraggled. There were dirt smudges on his shirt and jacket and his hair was falling out of its ponytail to blow in the wind. He carried a ragged backpack that made him seem a traveler. But there was something about the way his eyes seemed to search the sky that made her heart beat a little faster. Curiosity pulled at her to go downstairs and open the door. She should be frightened. He might be one of the homeless, or maybe even another thief like earlier. By all rights and common sense, Amy reasoned, she should just go back to bed. At that moment though, from her view high up on the second story the man seemed lost, small and fragile, yet there was a sense of mystery.

Besides, she rationalized, this was a clinic after all and if someone was lost or needed help, wasn't it her job to try to offer assistance? Her soft skippered feet hurried quietly down the stairs. Almost without thinking she opened the front door and stepped out into the night. "Good evening", she said quietly, waiting for a response. She could see him better now. His long wavy hair was tied back but stole free in places to hang about his face, giving him a mysterious and roguish look. He suddenly broke from his thoughts to look at her and she could see green eyes the color of forest looking back.

Zach was startled by the sudden, and yet quiet feminine voice that pulled him from his thoughts. Someone had come out of the building across from him, and in a robe which meant she had probably been sleeping. "Oh, I'm sorry miss. I was just passing through. I hope I didn't wake you.", he said abashed at having disturbed anyone by his random wanderings. She was about his age with short cropped hair that fell softly around her face. She was dressed all in shades of blue from her robe to slippers. The most striking thing he noticed were her eyes, clear as a deep pool of water.

"Oh no, not at all. I…I couldn't sleep. Are you lost? I can offer you some water and give you directions.", she offered, feeling suddenly unsure of herself and jittery. As her eyes finished adjusting to the dark she suddenly noticed that some of the stains she had attributed to dirt on his shirt were maroon in color and looked like blood especially around his waist. "Wait, that's blood on your shirt. You're hurt!" In an instant she had taken steps toward him. "Please let me have a look.", she said placing a hand on his arm and tugging gently toward the clinic door.

Zach tried to backpedal, not sure he was comfortable with this turn of events at all. "Oh no, really it's fine, I mean I'm fine. No need to trouble yourself. I have somewhere to go and…" He trailed off. Her hand was small, delicate, yet warm and she looked up at him with such earnest eyes he found himself being drawn in. His denials lost all their strength and somehow, without his even agreeing, he found himself walking through the door.

"Please sit here. I'll be right back.", she said as she went to turn on the lamps and grab a clean wet rag. Her pulse quickened. She had just let a complete stranger in to the house her and her mother shared at two in the morning but what unnerved her the most was she wasn't frightened in the least.

"I'm Zach. What's your name?", he asked when she returned. He was still feeling odd about being there but decided to break the ice. Now that the lights were lit he could see more clearly. She had kind eyes and a face that held a delicate beauty. Her movements were graceful and sure and he found it was hard to take his eyes away.

She noticed a slight lilting Irish accent to his voice that was pleasing to the ear. "Oh, it's Amy, Amy Stark.", she said, keeping her voice down as not to wake her mother. "OK", she said "Please take off your shirt."

His eyes suddenly lit up with a mischievous teasing look. A smile broke across his face. "Ah I wish all the beautiful ladies would say that.", he joked.

A deep crimson blossomed across Amy's cheeks as her eyes opened wide. "Oh, no no I didn't mean it that…" She stopped at the sound of his laughter, realizing he was only teasing, and found herself laughing too, at the joke and also at the so-obvious blush across her cheeks.

Zach was surprised at her immediate reaction and how modest she was. The rosy blush brought her face t life and he couldn't help but laugh at her stunned expression. They both shared a good laugh and suddenly all of the awkwardness was gone, the ice broken.

As she began washing out the scrapes and lacerations, grateful to see none were deep enough to need stitches though some were close, they began to talk. "Goodness Zach, did you have a fight with an alley cat or something?", she remarked, instantly curious.

"Something like that.", he said with a small chuckle. "I'm a scavenger. Me and the boys go into the under city to bring up items to sell. It can be a little rough sometimes. But you see some interesting things." She asked him what it was like down there, her blue eyes full of curiosity and he told her. He told her about the strange remnants of technology, the rubble and collapsing floors, and even about finding the music store with the grand piano.

Amy listened raptly, trying to picture it in her mind. As she finished and let Zach put his short back on, she decided to ask him the question that had been burning in her mind all night, but she hadn't wanted to pry. "So, what brought you out to wander in the middle of the night?"

And there she had hit the nail right on the head, seen through to his innermost thoughts. He longed to share his jumbled, confused thoughts, thoughts about the strange visions he had seen that day at the piano, and about the fire tonight. But how could she possibly understand? How could anyone understand? He had a feeling he was going to have to put this puzzle together on his own. "I don't know, I was just thinking.", he said, pausing, unsure how to explain. "Have you ever had the feeling that there must be something more beyond this day to day existence, something important that you should be doing, but you don't know what it is?"

Amy paused, for a second her eyes seemed to unfocus and go far into her thoughts. Sometimes she did feel the same, as if something intangible were missing and that things should be different than they are. She was ashamed of these feelings sometimes as if it was just the restless feelings of youth. "Yes, sometimes.", she admitted, "But I think I have found what my calling is, here helping people, learning how to be a doctor. I'm sure you'll find out what yours is too Zach. Maybe you just have to listen and keep your eyes open. I'm sure it will call to you." She added with a reassuring smile as she packed away the last of the medical supplies.

He stood up and shouldered his backpack, but not before pulling something out and leaving it hidden beneath a towel under the table. "Well it was nice to meet you Amy, and thank you. Hey, if I find anything I think you could use down there I'll bring it to you if you would like.", he said as he reached out his hand to shake hers.

"Sure Zach, that would be wonderful.", she said, and realized she would not just be glad of the supplies alone. In fact she fervently hoped he did come back, with or without supplies. "Be careful out there Zach.", she added grasping his hand in hers. His hand enveloped hers, warm and strong before releasing. As he left and she closed the door the young doctor-in-training found herself smiling. Noticing the lumpy towel on the table she picked it up. Beneath it was a small hand-sized case with a hastily scribbled note on torn paper. It read – "To the beautiful blue-eyed nurse – thank you for everything." Inside, as she wiped away the dust she found a portable blood pressure monitor, completely intact. Her eyes widened and she quickly added it to the monitoring supplies shelf, anxious to show it to her mother tomorrow. But the note, that she kept close to her chest as she climbed the stairs to her room to fall into peaceful sleep finally just as the pre-dawn sky began to lighten.

Zach stepped out into the air, unable to keep a smile from his face as well as he made his way home. Amy's advice kept playing over in his mind. "Maybe you just have to listen and keep your eyes open. I am sure it will call to you." He stopped on the road and cast one more look into the fading night sky. "Well, I'm listening." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again I want to thank Jedi Misty and LoveintheBattlefield for their wonderful support! I also want to thank thundercrash for reviewing and for helping point out a little mistake I was making in dialog syntax. I think I've got it figured out now so thanks for pointing it out!

Hope you guys like this chapter. It's a quick one and I sort of rushed the proofreading to get it out to you before I fell asleep at the keyboard over here. It's 4AM. Should have been sleeping hours ago. :)

The next chapter will have more Usagi and Mamoru goodness! Anyway here goes! Please review and let me know what you think. Night everyone!

**Chapter 7: Rising from the Ashes - The Mystery of the Flames**

Li Wei sighed, hearing footsteps echo behind him. He knew their owner without even looking around. It was the kid. Jian Je followed him everywhere, observing everything with those serious eyes, too serious for such a young face. The boy should be out playing ball or chasing after girls, not hanging around like a wraith with a group that even Li knew reeked of death and violence. He stepped inside of the abandoned apartment complex currently home to the Red Sash. Peeling paint made little shadows dance along the wall as light bulbs overhead flickered. Li stopped outside the door to their apartment where his father, leader of the Red Sash waited. "Wait here," he said to Jian, leaving the boy standing by the door. Inside his father was reclining in bed having been battling with the ill health which comes with age. Li knew soon the burden of keeping the family together would fall to his shoulders but he wouldn't accept that until the day came. "Hi father," he said, sitting down next to the bed. His father looked the picture of the old world in Chinese silk pajamas and a pointed gray beard and wisdom wrinkles at his eyes. At least that was what he called them when anyone dared to call him old.

"Li," his father said, "Is everyone ready?"

Li sighed. "Yes Father. We have lookouts posted at every incoming street. "And our men are on every rooftop." Trouble was on the horizon. For a while now a new nemesis had been making moves, attempting to unite gangs in the various districts into one. Three had already joined forces and with those kinds of numbers behind them, any single group who refused to join didn't stand a chance. The options were few: join or be obliterated.

Just the other day messengers had come with the dreaded offer. Li still felt the outrage burning in his heart. The Red Sash were a proud people, able to trace the family's lineage back to the old country. Though they were small, and Chinatown a small district, they were proud and would not bow their heads to outsiders. And that meant they were now preparing for a fight they did not know if they could win.

"What of Jian? I hear you've been keeping this from him. Why? He has been a quick learner. Could we not use an extra hand?"

It was true; Li had been keeping this a secret. Lowering his voice he slipped into speaking Mandarin. "Father, There is something about him. I feel he doesn't belong here in these filthy alleys, that boy is meant for something more than this. I can't explain but I just know it. His hands shouldn't be soaked with blood like mine."

"Then why do you teach him to fight?" his father asked, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he questioned his surprisingly protective son.

Li stiffened defensively. "I teach him because he has to grow up in this ugly world. I teach him because it will make him strong to protect himself and those he will care about someday."

"Or maybe you see a little of yourself in him Li." His father said with a chuckle and a knowing look. "Do you have any regrets Li, about the life we have led?" "Do you wish it had been different?" He reached out for his son's hand.

"No father," he said gripping the old man's hand in his. "This is and will always be my family, my way of life. I have no regrets." A man's piercing whistle echoed across the street through the open window. It was the warning signal. Vehicles were approaching from the East. The storm was coming. "I must go." he said tersely, releasing his father's hand. He rose and went to a cabinet where yesterday he had locked up a package wrapped in cloth and tied with string. Li carried it out to where Jian stood, still waiting faithfully by the door.

"Jian," he said handing the package to him, "I need you to deliver this, for my father. The address is here." He pointed out the hastily scrawled address. "It is important and of considerable value but I'm trusting you with it. Please be careful and make sure it reaches the person it's meant for. Will you do this for me Jian Je?"

Li's expression had suddenly grown so serious that Jian took the package, holding it delicately as if it were something precious. He hadn't called him "kid" as Li often did and Jian felt a glowing sense of pride that Li was entrusting him with something important. "Of course Li. I will go right now." Jian responded glancing again at Li, wondering what had brought the sudden seriousness and sense of urgency to his eyes. He spun on his heels and began to run, the package tucked firmly in his arm. He knew in general where the location was. It was almost clear across town, but he had never been asked to go there before and so the package naturally piqued his curiosity.

But his curiosity was piqued even more when Jian finally arrived at the destination, a burned out shell of a building. He checked the address again, running a hand through his hair in confusion. Surely there must be an error somewhere. He looked more closely at the inscription for a name but only found a hastily scribbled "J". His mystified thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the road of a sputtering engine down the road. Few people had cars, especially ones that still ran. Only the rich and influential could afford one, but Jian's blood ran cold as it dawned on him that there was another group who could be driving that vehicle, not because they bought it, but because they stole it with force. And as the vehicle rounded the corner, Jian could see the rival gang's armbands clearly as the truck rolled past him, carrying at least ten men armed to the teeth. They were heading right for Red Sash territory, and were likely not alone. His eyes widened and he took off at a heart pounding run still gripping the package tightly. He took back alleys to avoid being seen, straining for every ounce of speed he could muster, but the truck was still faster than running feet and soon left him in its dust. It was at least a half hour before he made it to the dilapidated apartment that he called home, and what his eyes beheld made him want to scream. Blood was everywhere, the streets empty and silent but for the bodies lying motionless in their own drying pools, weapons abandoned in lifeless hands. It had been a massacre without any hope of survival. Jian could hardly breathe as he ran into the apartment lobby seeking Li and his father.

Li was beyond tears, beyond emotion. He sat sprawled against the wall outside their apartment, blood soaking his shirt. His vision blurred and he had long since lost the energy to move, but he forced himself to remain awake, waiting for the one he knew would come. Hurried footsteps rounded the corner and the boy stood before him, wide eyed in shock, a pained expression on his face that reminded him of the day he had met Jian, the day Jian's father had been killed. "Jian," he said his voice a whisper.

Jian Je knelt quickly by his side, a panicked expression on his face. "Hold on Li. I'll get help!" He went to run but Li grabbed his arm with surprising strength.

"No Jian," he said gripping his arm to keep him from leaving, knowing he had little time left. "Jian, you must promise…nut to avenge us." He said between ragged breaths. "This is our way, to live…and to die on the streets. Our time is past…I accept it now…but yours is not."

Realization dawned on the teenager's face. "You sent me on that errand on purpose! I could have been here. I could have helped you! Li, why? Why did you send me away? After all this time, do you think I'm not good enough to fight alongside you?" Hurt blossomed in his eyes.

Li could hear the hurt in his voice. "No Jian. It is the opposite. It is I who am…unworthy…your hands should not be soaked…in blood like mine. The package…" he gestured toward it, "it was for you. Open it." He was beginning to feel numb, a warm feeling crept over him and sleep threatened to steal him away, making his eyelids weigh a thousand pounds. He let his eyes close, just for a moment.

"No! Li! Stay with me!" He shook Li's shoulder.

"It's OK Jian," he responded sleepily, his voice slurred. "I go to join my father. Maybe we will finally find…peace." His voice trailed off as his hand fell limply from Jian's own.

Tears threatened to burst from the young man's eyes. He had sworn he would never cry again after the death of his father, but it took all of his willpower to push them back, though his heart felt torn. The package lay before him and with shaking hands he undid the cords. There, wrapped in silk was an ornate silver dagger, the hilt emblazoned with Li's family crest. A note was folded neatly atop it. He sat there, in the hallway littered with the ghosts of lost friends and read.

**_Jian Je Zheng,_**

**_Since you cane to us, lost and grieving, I have watched you grow, and have seen you turning into a strong, great man. I feel it in my heart that you are meant for something more, something important. And everything I have taught you has been for that purpose. You must rise above this life in the streets. Someday, Jian, you will find what you are meant to do, and people who you will want to protect. Take this. It was given to me by my father when I turned 13. I consider you the brother I never had. Remember us and be proud of where you come from, but do not burden your heart with revenge. We have all made our own choices, and I have no regrets. Good bye Jian. May the stars illuminate your path._**

**_-LI_**

He wandered aimlessly for what seemed like hours lost in his thoughts and with nowhere to go. The world seemed still, as if it was holding its breath, until a voice rang out startling him from his thoughts.

"Fortunes and readings! Just five dollars! Come and see what is in the stars for you! Special discount for couples, only seven dollars!" A woman's voice rang out over a crowd on the main road. Curious and eager for a distraction, he meandered closer, still keeping to the outer edges of the crowd. He could see an older woman in her fifties, wearing many bangle bracelets and too-flashy beads over a multi-colored skirt and blouse. Frizzy black hair hung limply from a rainbow colored headband. But the real attraction sat beneath an umbrella. A girl with straight raven hair to her waist in a simple skirt and white blouse, sat cross-legged on a chair. A single burning candle sat before her on a table decorated with a garish tablecloth tapestry.

The whole scene was a bit garish and gaudy. The older woman tried too hard to sell, beady eyes ager for the money in their pockets. But the girl, the girl was beautiful. He watched quietly as one after another, people lined up to have their fortune read. He could see her ebony eyes seem to lose focus into the candle flame for a moment or two, strands of hair sometimes blowing in a breeze as the flame blazed or sputtered. She would say something, and the woman who he could only assume was her mother eagerly took their dollars.

No one noticed him as the crowd slowly thinned and went on their way. One last man sauntered up, his shirt smudged with dirt and sweat. Jian could tell by the rapidly darting eye movements the man was shifty and those eyes seemed to have a hunger in them. He instantly stiffened, instincts on alert. The man sat down for his reading and Jian inched closer until he could hear them.

The raven haired girl was spacing out into the flame again when all of a sudden her customer blurted out, "Hey girl, you sure are pretty. Maybe I should get my money's worth." The man reached out with grubby fingers to touch her chest. Without even thinking, Jian was suddenly there, knocking into the man's hand and using a knife to pin his sleeve to the table.

"You will not touch her.", he said, his voice low but threatening as he locked eyes with him. That hunger turned to fear in the man's eyes and he quickly withdrew his arm, tearing the cloth of his sleeve. "No problem man. I wasn't gonna do anything!" At another fierce look from Jian he threw money on the table and took off running. Suddenly something slammed into his arm with a thud and he turned to see the girl who had swung her purse at him with ferocity.

"Hey weirdo! I can fight my own battles you know!" she yelled and Jian could only stare into her angry eyes. In the light of the candle it looked like flecks of fire were dancing in her eyes. There was such a passionate beauty in those eyes, a fire that seemed to suck his very soul into it and burn him from the inside out.

It had already been a long day of telling fortunes to total strangers who came in waves one after another. Each one thought his or her problems and questions were unique but almost all wanted to know the same things. Would they find love? Was their mate cheating? Would they grow rich someday? Rhiannon thought sometimes it would bore her to tears but for the interesting ones. Ever since she was a young girl sometimes Rhiannon could see things in flames. Her mother, Llewellyn Moonbeam made a living as a charlatan psychic, claiming mystical powers and the ability to see into the future. But all she could see was the money. That was, until the day she realized her daughter truly had a gift. At first she had been jealous, but in time she had realized what a benefit her little Rhiannon could be to her, and so her days as a fortune teller had begun.

The flame didn't always speak to her. It wasn't a perfect art but she had learned some generic things she could say to make a customer leave feeling happy when the fire was mute. Sometimes she saw things Rhiannon didn't want to see and it made her heart ache with compassion, but her mother kept a tight rein on her, making sure she didn't say anything to frighten a customer so she had to couch her revelations in cryptic phrases.

Already exhausted from so many hours, she saw the bedraggled man approaching and the hair on her arms stood up. The man smelled of sweat and his eyes seemed to take her in from the neck down. Rhiannon's eyes had flared in anger, and she had vowed to make it a fast one when suddenly everything happened too quickly. His hand had reached out to her and before she could react by slapping him, a knife had suddenly been stabbed into her table, holding the man's wrist down.

She looked up unto the face of a young man of Asian descent whose eyes seemed to hold a lifetime of experiences. Anger flared in her at first. How dare he act like a chauvinist who had to save her from this brute? She could very well defend herself. The nerve of this man was unbelievable and she let him have it with the side of her purse, swinging it with gusto.

But as her eyes took him in, the sincerely, almost boyish look, and his strong yet lithe form her anger subsided, only a little, to curiosity. Suddenly the candle flame flared, growing almost three times in size, something she had never seen it do before. "Wait," she said, grabbing his hand to keep him there while her eyes found the flame. Visions flashed through her eyes so quickly she couldn't really follow them, only catching bits here and there as her mind struggled to cope with the sudden flashes. But she was certain she saw him in some sort of uniform with her in the flame. Her heart started racing and in alarm she released his hand and drew back. The candle suddenly snuffed out leaving both of them staring warily at each other.

At first he had been ready with a comeback. This feisty woman couldn't even be grateful that he had interceded and was actually mad at him? His own anger flared but was quickly snuffed out when the mysterious girl grabbed his hand. A sudden shock shot up his arm like a spark and he let out a surprised gasp at the strength of her grip, not that he was eager to detach himself. He remained fascinated as the candle flame leapt and danced, feeling drawn in until suddenly the spell was broken and the flame snuffed itself out. He stared at her, unsure what to think and she returned the stare, her own uncertainty showing.

"Hey, if you're looking for a fortune you have to pay!" the mother suddenly interceded, her eyes revealing that she thought him a street urchin and ragamuffin. Pride flared in him and he calmly withdrew his knife and stepped back, turning on his heels to walk away slowly and casually. But he couldn't resist taking one more look behind him, and was somehow pleased to see raven eyes meet his.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay but I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank all of the story followers and reviewers, especially Jedi Misty and LoveintheBattlefield who've stuck by and given me encouragement to keep the chapters coming. :)

And since I haven't posted it in a while, here's the list of character names.

Matai - Mamoru

Jian Je Zheng - Jadeite

Nate / Nathanial Taylor - Nephrite

Zachary Brennan - Zoisite

Kiral Nazari - Kunzite

Sarah Thomas - Usagi

Amy Stark - Ami

Rhiannon Moonbeam - Rei

Liese Reinhardt - Makoto

Margaret Stone - Minako

Patsy - Petz

Beth - Berthier

**Chapter 8: The Masked Man Arrives!**

Golden hair glinted in the sunlight, seeming to sway gently as Sarah walked beside her best friend from school. It had been a good day so far. She had actually made it on time for once and Lucy had brought an extra cupcake for lunch that she had shared. They laughed as they discussed their day and stopped in the street as Lucy attempted to imitate one of their teachers.

"Sarah Thomas! You were daydreaming again! If I had to take grades home like yours I'd be too embarrassed to daydream. Now pay attention!" Lucy put her fists on her hips and projected her voice, repeating the dialog from math class that morning.

Sarah stuck her tongue out and gave an exaggerated raspberry which sent both girls into fits of laughter so strong they nearly fell over. "You sound so like her Lucy! Ooh, Miss Warren never leaves me alone. I swear she makes her tests harder on purpose!"

"Well you could study just a little harder instead of napping so much Sarah. I'm sure you can do better," Lucy tried to offer.

Sarah put a hand wearily to her head in exasperation. "But it's so boring! I can't help but fall asleep. And dreaming is just so nice…" Her reverie was interrupted by a gasp from her red haired friend.

"Oh no I almost forgot! I'm supposed to take the new shipment to mama today at the store. I'm going to be late. I have to go!" Her mother ran a small jewelry store in the wealthier side of downtown. Lucy began to run and Sarah followed her.

"Wait Lucy I'll go with you part way to my house," Sarah called out as they both ran, shoes pounding on pavement. Up ahead cracks and pitting made the pavement uneven and Sarah could only shout a warning as her friend tripped, her foot and ankle turning one way as her body went the other, dumping her roughly to the ground.

Sarah ran to her friend who was already wincing and holding her ankle. "ow ow ow ow," she hissed through her teeth. After a moment she stood up with Sarah's help but winced as pain shot through her now swelling ankle as she put weight on it.

"You can't walk to the store like that. That looks like a really bad sprain."

"But, I have to bring the new shipment to mama today"

Light dawned in Sarah's light blue eyes. "I know! I can take it there for you Lucy. Your house isn't far from here. We can make it there and you can show me what to bring."

"Are you sure? You'll miss dinner and be late." Sarah was already threading her arm under her friend's shoulders. They made it to the house where Lucy was all but forced onto the couch with a pillow under her foot. She couldn't help but smile at her warm and caring friend. Underneath the klutziness and the whining, there was something really special about her friend and Lucy was glad to have their friendship. In a few minutes Sarah had the black briefcase in hand and wished her friend a good night.

She made quick strides, not wanting to be later than she had to. The black briefcase was clutched tightly to her chest because she knew its contents were valuable. Maybe Lucy's mom would let her see inside when she got to the store, she thought, imagining all the glittering shininess the case might contain. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the footsteps approaching until a hand pulled her hair back and wrapped an arm around her neck. She let out a startled scream, clutching the case even harder as she wriggled and struggled.

"Give up the case girl and maybe we'll let you leave unharmed." The owner of the voice stepped out from a side alley, face disguised with a wide brimmed hat. The man behind her tightened his hold, making movement impossible as the second one stepped closed, reaching out a hand for the case.

Liese Reinhardt pulled harder on the two wooden handles of her flower cart as she struggled to tug it over a large pot hole without spilling her wares. A lock of wavy brown hair broke loose from her ponytail and she swatted it away from her eyes. It had already been a long day, peddling her flower bouquets all over the city and she didn't have a lot to show for it in her pockets today.

Her flowers were her babies, raised with such tender care, often watered from her own meager water allotment. With her unusual height and strong boned German features, she was not exactly the image of a delicate flower girl but it was one of her fondest passions. And it was what had enabled her to make a life for herself independently. Liese needed to rely on no one which was important to her even though the living was meager.

"Carnations for sale! How about a dozen roses for the lady?" She called out to those who passed her on the street, putting her best smile forward even as they walked past her with dispassionate glances, engrossed in their own troubles that flowers simply wouldn't fix. She let out a sigh as they passed and the street grew quiet again, but not for long as a muffled scream broke through the silence. Liese stiffened, tightening her grip on the cart. "It's none of my business. I have to look out for my flowers." She tried to convince herself. Digging too deeply into what goes on in the shadows here wasn't good for your health. But all logic fell to pieces as a second shout sent a chill through her, and she went into motion.

Shoving the cart ahead of her she rounded the corner to see two men threatening a girl about her own age with long blonde hair in two buns. Anger boiled in her seeing their formidable size compared to the small delicate girl. Why did bigger people feel the need to pick on those weaker than them? "Bullies," she whispered, making it sound like a curse. It was a sore point with her, and one that had landed her in more than one fight as a kid.

Before she could think better about it, Liese was running with all the power her long legs could muster. "Let her go!" she yelled, ramming the front of her cart into the back of the man holding her. He had his back to her and turned just in time to feel the impact. The other girl took the brief lessening of his grip on her as a window and wriggled free. He turned toward Liese with murderous rage in his eyes but she was angry too. As he reached her she drove her knee hard into the most sensitive spot and was ready to follow it with a punch but he crumpled to the ground leaving only the man with the hat.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot." The man with the hat spoke in calm, clipped tones. Her eyes followed only to see the blonde pushed into a corner with a pistol leveled at her head. "Now, give up the case like a good girl." Liese could almost hear the sadistic smile in his voice even though she could not see his face. But she didn't dare move for fear of getting the girl killed.

Tears were running down Sarah's face. She had never been so frightened in her life. A part of her wanted to just drop the case and run away but she refused, gripping it tightly to her chest. "No! I promised to deliver this and it's really important to Lucy's mama. I can't let you have it, not ever!" She shook her head emphatically, shielding the case with her body.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to take it the hard way. Pity to destroy such a pretty girl but…" He leveled the gun firmly at her head and his finger began to pull on the trigger. Sarah shut her eyes tight wondering what it will feel like to be shot.

"No!" Liese shouted, terrified and unable to do anything to stop him in time.

Something shot quickly through the air and hit the hand holding the gun. The pistol suddenly flew through the air to clatter to the ground at his feet. He recoiled, pulling his hand towards him with a startled yelp, and Liese was surprised to see the stem of a rose stuck into the back of his hand. It was unreal.

Sarah carefully pried her eyes open in time to see a dark figure drop down from atop a chain link fence. She debated on whether it was not a better idea to keep her eyes closed when she saw his face. He was honestly the most handsome man Sarah had ever seen, even with a white mask over his eyes. His cape fluttered in the wind as he landed smoothly on his feet.

"Picking on girls and those who are smaller than you is desperate and despicable. No amount of jewels will erase that." Matai fixed the tall man in the hat in his gaze, one white-gloved hand gripping his black staff tightly. Things had been strange these past few days. He had discovered strange new abilities but was no closer to understanding who, or what he was really supposed to be. Kiral had tried digging up old books and documents to make sense of the visions they had shared, but without luck. He could only keep looking and hope that things would become clear.

Nonplused, Hat-man threw himself at Matai, fists flailing. He sidestepped one and blocked the next with his staff. The man was desperately trying to get enough space between them to run for his gun, a window Matai was not going to give him.

The other man, apparently the Hat's assistant had gathered himself and grabbed Liese from behind, sneering a challenge. "Not so tough with your arms pinned are you girlie?" Fury seemed to boil up from within Liese. "Don't…call..me…girlie!" With a yell she dropped low and threw her weight with everything she had, launching the man off and over her head. He hit the ground with a thud just as the man in the mask and tuxedo had the Hat pinned against a brick wall. Both men suddenly realized they were outnumbered and out of their league. With frightened yells, both men took off running, leaving the gun in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Are you all right?" A voice spoke but for a moment Sarah could find no words. The man in the mask was crouching near her, offering her his hand. Her eyes met his and all of the air left her lungs. Finally after an uncomfortable pause she managed, "Yes, yes I'm OK now." She felt as if she were in a dream as he pulled her up to her feet, a crimson blush beginning to show on her cheeks.

Matai recognized her as the girl who hit him in the head with a water jug about a week ago. As he helped her up for just a second he felt that odd feeling in his hand like last time and as the last rays of the sun glinted off of her long hair for a second in his mind's eye he saw the woman from his dreams. He shook his head. All this jumping from rooftops must be getting to his head. The other brunette was running over too. "It looks like you're in good hands." he said as he released her and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sarah called out. "Thank you. Um, what do I call you?"

"Tuxedo Mask", he said flashing her one final gaze before jumping up and over the fence. In just seconds he was gone. "Tuxedo Mask," she repeated to herself, trying out the name. It, just like him, exuded such a sense of mystery.

"Gosh, are you alright? Do you believe the nerve of those guys? And oh, what a mess I've made of my flowers!" Liese stood over her upturned cart looking down on it sorrowfully. She bent to pick up some of the bouquets and nearly bumped heads with the blonde. Liese looked up, surprised that after all she had been through she would stop and help with Liese's flowers.

"Don't worry. I'll help you pick everything up. It looks like a lot of them are still OK!"

Liese responded. "Thanks for the help. I sure hope so, but it was worth it to kick that guy's butt. I'm Liese Reinhardt.", she said offering her hand.

Sarah smiled. "And I'm Sarah Thomas. You sure are strong for a girl."

Liese bristled at first. She had been hearing that comment all of her life but the way Sarah said it was different, as if it were a compliment instead of an insult. And she didn't shy away. "Yeah, I suppose so huh?", she finally said with a smile and both girls shared a laugh.

A few minutes later Sarah was on her way to the jewelry store, still a bit shaken by the whole experience. When she explained what had happened to her on the way, Lucy's mother had made such a fuss over her, even letting her pick out a small pair of earrings from one of her display cases.

Beth and her sister Patsy were nearby returning some laundry that Beth had done on the side to make some extra money. Patsy waited outside while Beth went in to the apartment trying to enjoy some fresh air and clear her mind. She had kept to their apartment for the last week until Beth all but dragged her out here insisting it would help cheer her up and get some healthy fresh air. She watched the people passing by, wrapped in their own lives. A glint of gold caught her eye and she strained to look closer through the crowd as a young girl walked by, golden-yellow locks almost down to her waist in twin buns. Suddenly her heart began pounding in her chest. It couldn't be. It was utterly impossible. And yet her heart was about to burst for joy as she ran across the street, dodging through the crowd. "Sailor Moon!", she cried at the top of her lungs as Patsy finally got through and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Sailor Moon! I'm so glad I found you. You're alive!" Tears streamed down her face as she embraced the girl tightly.

Sarah let out a terrified squeak as the strange woman grabbed her in a bear hug, calling her by some strange name. "Um," she said before having her breath knocked out by another hug. "I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else. I don't know you. Please let go."

Beth had seen her sister run off screaming. She had heard the name Sailor Moon before from Patsy's slep-talking while she was sick. "Oh no, not again." She ran off after her sister only to find her holding tightly to some teenage girl. "Please excuse my sister. I'm very sorry. Patsy, let's go. She's not Sailor Moon. There is no such person. I have told you before."

Patsy let go reluctantly. "But, but you look just like her. I had so hoped…" Her face fell in despair but she let her sister pull her away, leaving Sarah wide eyed and confused.

"People are sure crazy today.", she said out loud to herself. Her stomach was growling, reminding her that she was late for dinner. She set out on her way home trying to forget the day's events and dreaming of a nice hot meal.

Above the rooftops another figure had followed Sarah from afar, watching over the young girl. He overheard the commotion and something struck a chord with him. "Sailor Moon,", he said to himself wondering why somehow such a strange name would seem familiar and important somehow. Perhaps it was another piece to the puzzle of his existence.

Luna and Artemis had been searching for days on foot. They had been chased, had cans thrown at them by rowdy kids, and were absolutely exhausted. The situation seemed so hopeless. "Artemis, We don't even know if they were reborn. If the princess hadn't had time to use the crystal there's no telling when or if they would ever emerge from the galaxy cauldron again. I'm frightened Artemis." Luna admitted, her body shuddering with the pent up worry and grief that she had been holding in ever since she got a good look at what was left of the moon.

Artemis nudged her softly with his head. "We just have to keep looking Luna. I won't believe it until I've searched every corner of this city. My Venus has to be out there and so does our princess. We just have to believe." Truthfully he wasn't feeling much more optimistic but if both of them gave in to despair there would be no climbing out of it. A cry of "Sailor Moon" suddenly had both of them at attention.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?" Luna looked to Artemis for confirmation and the pair began to bolt towards the souds as fast as their furry paws could take them. People walked by, uncaring of passing cats, and they had to do some fancy dodging to get by. Finally Luna caught sight of the blonde haired girl and her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't be sure without getting close enough to let her lunar senses feel the girl out, but she sure did look quite a bit like the princess, enough to make Luna's heart ache.

Luna watched as the girl finally disentangled herself and followed from a distance until they reached a desolate part of the street. Quickly she bounded forward, leaping on to a trash can and from there on to the blonde's shoulders. The girl gave a shriek of surprise before finally realizing it had only been a cat. But in that brief time Luna had opened herself to the senses bestowed upon her by the crescent on her forehead. Without a doubt now she knew. "You really are Sailor Moon."

Sarah shrieked as something else flung itself at her in the darkness. She was only somewhat relieved to see it was a black cat but her heart was still racing. Her nerves were shot having been accosted, nearly robbed, tackled with hugs by a strange woman, and now this. And then the cat spoke. And it called her Sailor Moon. "Again with that name,", she said, her eyes focusing and un-focusing. "A talking cat. How about that? This has been a really strange day. I think I want to go home now." And without warning, Sarah passed out right in the middle of the street.

"Serenity! Sailor Moon!" Luna called, trying to nudge her to wake up. Luna realized she had no idea what to call her now, in this lifetime. "Come on, you can't pass out here in the middle of the street!" But the girl only sleepily muttered something to herself about dinner. A thud nearby made both guardian cats leap instantly to attention, dropping into defensive stances in front of the girl. As their eyes trailed up from the feet, to black and red cape, and finally to masked eyes, both cats let out a gasp.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Artemis could not believe his eyes.

Matai was having trouble getting images of the girl out of hs mind, and so he told himself he was only going to follow to make sure she got home safely when in reality it was also because of his curiosity. He overheard the cats speaking, which startled him more than a little but one word they said took his breath away. "Serenity," he said aloud to himself. "I know that name somehow."

When she suddenly collapsed he could no longer stay away. He walked carefully past the stunned cats to the girl and gingerly picked her up in his arms. They seemed to recognize him and let him through. Once she was safely in his arms he turned to the two cats. "Who is Sailor Moon? Who is Serenity? I feel like I should know that name." He asked the cats, fixing them with a searching gaze.

It was Luna that realized what was going on. "You don't remember do you?" It was sad really, the loss of memories upon being reborn. She could understand the searching look in his gaze and the feeling of loss and confusion when only pieces of memories came through. And yet even without memories here he was with her in his arms. It seemed that some things would never change. And that was a relief and a balm to the heart. "Well, it looks like we might have a lot to talk about. But let's get her to bed first." Luna leapt up to his right shoulder and Artemis followed on the left. Soon they were at Sarah's house where he climbed in via a window and laid her gently in her bed. Looking at her sleep brought a warm feeling to his heart and he took a minute just to look before climbing back out. Tonight he would have answers.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I have been out travelling on vacation but I am back now. :) And I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Thanks again to LoveintheBattlefield and Jedi Misty for continuing to give me such encouragement.

And Vchanny and Dragonlady - so nice to hear from you and that you are liking this story!

And also I wanted to thank Thundercrash. Her comments have been immensely helpful in the mechanics of this story. (And I can't wait to read the next chapter of your fic so hurry and write! LOL :) )

**Chapter 8: Memories Rekindled**

Sapphire looked up suddenly from the new droid he was creating. Someone, somewhere, had just killed one of his droids, he could feel it, like a small candle being extinguished, leaving a gap. Alchemy was strange like that. In creating, you put a part of yourself into it and could always sense at least a slight connection with your creation. But, he wondered, who could have done it. There was no one he knew that possessed that power other than Metallia, Rubeus, or himself. People stood no chance against even one. "Interesting" he muttered to himself, running a hand thoughtfully through his midnight blue hair. After a moment of thought he turned on his heels and went in search of Rubeus. Rubeus however quickly found him instead. He could hear his heavy, rushed footsteps before he even appeared in the hall. Rubeus did nothing quietly, ever.

"Sapphire, one of your pathetic droids failed, and now the cats have escaped!" Rubeus clenched his fist in anger. This had come as an unexpected and unpleasant surprise. Those two had sat gathering dust in stasis for so many years he nearly forgot they were there. Rubeus berated himself for not ensuring their destruction immediately. But they had been a sort of trophy, a proof of conquest.

Sapphire's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I know one of my droids is down, but what are these cats you speak of?" He had never asked about the locations Rubeus told him to keep guarded, deeming it not his business and being too preoccupied with his brother's health.

Rubeus was taken aback, suddenly realizing he had never told Sapphire anything about the moon's occupants before its destruction. Realizing he would have to make at least some explanation he sighed. It was sometimes best to keep underlings in the dark, especially when such information might awaken unwanted memories. "Those cats are harbingers who can call forth the Moon Goddess, bringer of destruction who almost broke this world."

Seeing a startled look in Sapphire's eyes he decided to allay his concerns a bit. "Don't be such a worry wart Sapphire! The Moon Goddess is long dead and her silver crystal is safely in our keeping. She is only an old wives take now, but still, I want my cats back and I want to know who would dare try to steal them. I want you to investigate immediately, and don't send such easily destructible droids this time!"

Sapphire nodded, still somewhat confused by Rubeus' obsession with two strays. But he too wanted to know who would be capable of destroying a droid. True it was not one of the top level droids but still, a mere human could not have done it without some very serious luck and firepower on their side. Could that mean an insurgence or some rebel group? "Right, I will get right on it Rubeus."

Just as he was about to turn and walk away, Kama, one of his own droids came running down the hallway calling out, "Rubeus-sama! Rubeus-sama!"

Both men looked at the droid which came to kneel before Rubeus. Sapphire wondered silently why the droid did not address him first. "What is it Kama?" Rubeus asked, agitation apparent in his voice. Sapphire could feel a sudden tension come over him.

"Kama has found the name you asked to search for Rubeus-sama. Just today someone said it. Kama has found Sailor Moon!"

Sapphire watched their red headed leader actually go nearly white. He had never seen anything frighten Rubeus, but this was as close to shock and fear as he had ever seen him. If whatever Kama had found frightened Rubeus, then by all logic Sapphire needed to know what it was. "Rubeus, what is…"

"Not now!" he interrupted. "Kama, put it on display."

The droid immediately projected an image against the wall. In it they could see a young blonde girl being tackled by another darker haired one who called out, to Rubeus' utter shock, "Sailor Moon!". They watched the girl deny it and disentangle herself.

"But she is just a young teenage girl." Sapphire said in disbelief.

"Kama found another Rubeus-sama.", the droid interrupted and the video changed to the same young girl walking home and suddenly being pounced upon by a black cat. Rubeus let out a gasp and suddenly punched the wall where the young girl's head had been, creating a dent.

"No! This will not happen! That big Rabbit will NOT stop me again!" He could feel the flames of anger rising to overcome his initial fear. And then, suddenly into mad laughter, leaving both Sapphire and the droid open mouthed. "Haha, what was I thinking? Without the silver crystal she is utterly harmless! I can destroy her like this." He snapped his fingers to illustrate the point.

Sapphire had had enough of being kept in the dark. His dark blue eyes flashed with irritation. "Rubeus! Who is this Sailor Moon? And why are you ordering my droids on recon missions without my knowledge?"

Rubeus' eyes flared, looking almost like flecks of fire. "Your droids Sapphire? Your droids? These droids belong to Metallia and to me as her chosen leader. If it were not for Metallia's power they would not exist!"

Sapphire stood his ground. "And if not for my knowledge and alchemic workings they also would not exist. If I am going to be your "puppeteer"," he spat out the word "then I demand to know what my "puppets" are doing!"

Rubeus decided a different tack would be best. Though he knew he could physically force Sapphire to do as he wished, especially since he refused to accept energy boosts from Metallia and relied only on his weak human body whenever possible, but he preferred Sapphire's full cooperation including body and mind.

"Sapphire, even you must understand that as a leader I need to make decisions and have resources at my disposal. We need to work together to bring our goals to fruition, for Metallia and also for your brother." That last part would sting Sapphire, he knew. "That girl may be the reincarnation of the Moon Goddess, Sapphire. I didn't want to concern you until I was sure, but if she is, then she will bring about the destruction of our plans and this world if we do not stop her now."

Rubeus paused and then continued. "Sapphire, I need that girl found and taken out as your number one priority. The cats may lead you to her but this must be done quickly.

Sapphire nodded curtly, deciding to hold this argument for another day. His mind was reeling with all of this new information. He returned to the lab but found his mind too unsettled to work effectively. Turning on a vid-screen he began looking through archives and media, searching for the word "Sailor Moon". He summoned one of his favorites, Osiri, a droid able to literally melt into the shadows. This one, if anyone, would be able to find Sailor Moon wherever she might be hiding.

Tuxedo Mask led the cats to a quiet rooftop a few blocks away from Sarah's house. There, he knelt down to let Luna and Artemis disembark from his shoulders. Artemis put a paw on his knee. "I'm so glad you're alive, both of you." Matai gave the white feline a confused look. "Why shouldn't I be?" but Artemis shook his head, seeming to say it was a long story.

He remained crouching down to be more on the cats' eye levels. Matai still struggled with disbelief in the sheer fact that these cats could talk, but he could not deny the fact. Anticipation grew in him, knowing he was closer than ever to answering the questions he held for so long.

Luna stepped forward, looking up at him with those expressive round eyes. "I don't really even know where to begin." she said with hesitation in her voice.

He smiled reassuringly at her. "Just start from the beginning then."

And so she did, believing it would be best to start talking him through rather than just try to beam him her memories right away, a rather shocking process she wasn't even sure would work on him. So she began with what she knew of his Earth past. She explained about the Earth's rather tenuous relations with the moon kingdom until one fateful day when a curious young Moon Princess wandered into a forbidden garden.

It all sounded like some far out fairy tale, too unreal to be reality. And when Luna told him that he had been a prince of all the Earth he knew for sure that this could ot be the answer he sought. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. There is no way I can be that price you speak of. I am an orphan, and no one of any great importance to this world." He had so hoped for an explanation that this sudden disappointment made his heart ache. He rose to walk away and was just about to leap to the next rooftop, when Luna called out to him again.

"Wait, please! Tell me this. You see images when you touch people sometimes don't you? And you seem to heal faster than you should. And you also sense that there is something very not right with this planet! You can't tell me none of that is true can you?"

Matai stopped in his tracks. Somehow, she knew even his most intimately kept secrets. He spun around, his face full of wonder and curiosity. "How could you know?"

"Because you are more than you think you are. And because the person I remember so well had those abilities too. Please, let me try to show you." Luna came towards him as he again crouched down to meet her. "I can only share my own memories, but I hope they will be enough."

As she spoke the crescent symbol on her forehead began to glow and Matai gasped as he was enveloped in a golden light. Images, feelings, and memories began to flash past him, joys and sorrows, battles and moments of soothing peace. Each event pulled at his emotions as he relived those moments again, and relived the love he and Serenity had held fast to for so many years, even through another lifetime. He saw the peaceful times of Crystal Tokyo and even Small Lady, the product of that never-ending love. And then, in such s short span, he began to relive the end.

Matai saw the growing unrest caused by a band of rebels under a leader called Rubeus infect the political sphere and the hearts of the people. He saw the creation of the great weapon in secret. IN the end Serenity and Small Lady insisted on staying on the moon to try to protect their birthright while he and his generals tried to sabotage the weapon from within, but they were outnumbered and overrun. He could only watch from a few feet away as the laser fired and the moon disintegrated taking his hopes, his love, and his child with it before his light also was snuffed out.

Enthralled in the memory he called out Serenity's name as tears spilled down his cheeks. When Luna's light went out there were tears on Matai's face, and Luna felt guilty for making him relive that moment again. He pounded a fist into the ground, whispering "Oh God no…" before seeming to try to gather himself. He blinked a few times trying to get the images out of his mind and focus on the here and now, though a pained expression remained in his eyes.

Luna snuggled against his leg and Artemis nuzzled his other knee. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but now you know. And you're here now safe and sound, so there is still hope things can be righted again."

Matai nodded mutely before asking, in almost a whisper, "Does she know?"

"Not yet. I have only just found her. I feel so bad reawakening all those painful memories in her when the moon s, the moon is…" She couldn't finish. The princess' home was forever destroyed. "She won't remember you though, if I don't reawaken her memories. I don't know what to do. "

Matai managed a small smile. "She is stronger than you might think, but I think this will have to be her decision."

Luna nodded, "But if she chooses a normal life, she won't know about you. You would have to get her to fall in love all over again."

"That is a chance I will have to take. I only want her happiness Luna."

"I know." Luna answered softly as Matai stood up to leave.

He needed to find some place alone to digest it all. "Be safe, both of you. I won't be far if you need me."

"Wait I forgot to tell you. One of your generals is alive. Perhaps there is a chance they were all reborn with you." Luna offered, knowing it might cheer his spirits a bit.

"Thank you Luna." Matai leaped expertly to the next rooftop and the cats watched him disappear into the night. Finally they returned to Sarah's bedroom.

"You know I have to go search for her now. Will you be safe Luna?" Artemis asked, perching on the open windowsill.

Luna knew who he was speaking of. He would not be able to rest until he knew if Venus was alive as well now that this encounter had given them so much hope. "I understand. You be careful Artemis. It's not the world we once knew out there." She rubbed her head against his chest affectionately and then let him go, offering one final sigh as she was left alone in the darkened bedroom, waiting for her sleeping princess to awaken.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Phew! Chapter 10 is finally ready. This one took me a good three nights of writing to put together. I hope you like it! I've got blisters on my fingers! Haha, just kidding, but extra points to anyone who can tell me where that's from...and it's NOT Sailor Moon. :)

Special thanks to my reviewers, followers, and readers! Every time I get an email that someone new is following or reviewing my little story I find it just SO inspiring!  
Thanks to my newest reviewer Becca! So glad you like the story.  
Thanks to Thundercrash for letting me hit her up with some spoilers to get her thoughts. :)  
Thanks to Jedi Misty and LoveintheBattlefield for all the love & support.

Now, onto the story! :)

**Chapter 10: The thorn of the Rose**

Matai fled from the thoughts that pursued his mind, leaping from rooftop to rooftop as if he could outrun the wave of anguish that loomed over his shoulder. Before he knew it he was in his room, no longer Tuxedo Mask but just the ordinary orphan he had thought himself to be not ten minutes ago. Grateful that his adopted brother was out traveling with their father he sat down hard on his bed and shut his eyes as he began to shake all over. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes as visions of everyone he had lost flashed through his mind. One particular vision pierced his heart with an almost physical pain. Small lady, their beloved daughter filled his heart with longing and loss.

He fought valiantly against a wave of despair that would have him curled up in bed for days. "I just can't believe she is gone from us forever. I won't believe it." He had to hold on to some hope, even if small, that their family could be reunited, and that the path that this planet was headed could be changed. Even a small light chases back the darkness, and he placed his small candle with Serenity, with Sarah, and finally found sleep, clinging to that small flame in his mind.

* * *

Luna watched as Sarah slowly began to wake and chuckled to herself. Some things never changed. It was past eight o'clock. She had decided to break things slowly to her and to take things one step at a time. But in her heart Luna longed to be able to speak with her again, hopefully without a fainting spell this time.

She sat up rubbing at her eyes and Luna leapt up onto the foot of the bed waiting for Sarah to meet her gaze. She found herself suddenly nervous as she took a deep breath before greeting her charge, and beloved princess. "Hello Sar…" Her words were drowned out and cut off by a cry from downstairs.

"Sarah! Get up or you'll be late again!"

The girl suddenly burst from her bed in a panic and began running about talking to herself as she dressed. "Oh no, I'm late again! My teacher will give me detention this time for sure, and she'll make me skip lunch too!" Sarah whined, feeling sorry for herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the black cat on her bed and remembered seeing it the night before too. "Did I take that cat home last night?" She wondered aloud before groaning again. "My mom is gonna kill me!"

The subject of her woe came into the room just then to hurry her daughter along. "Sarah you have to hurry. Are you even dressed yet?" She stopped and seemed to freeze as she gazed at the strange black cat on the bed before asking, "What is that?"

Sarah ran up to her mother. "It's a cat I found last night. Can I keep it mom? Please pleasepleasepleasePLEASE?" She hung on her mom, holding her hands together as if in prayer.

Sarah's mother tried to hold on to her tough exterior, but the truth was she did like cats. Tentatively she leaned over and rubbed the cat behind its ears. "I will think about it Sarah. Give it a few days but if it makes a mess or you don't take care of it properly, out it goes!" Inwardly she wondered if it would help keep the children entertained. Running a day care singlehandedly with children running in different directions ran her ragged.

Sarah thanked her mom, stopped a second to pet the cat and bolted out the door. Before Luna could even catch her breath she was scooped up by the mom and carried downstairs. She felt dejected at not being able to even speak to her princess but that was quickly overshadowed by dread as she faced a literal gang of small children. They chattered and shrieked at the sight of her and in seconds were pulling at her tail and ears, and petting her with sticky fingers. With a forlorn sign she muttered, "Oh, I am getting too old for this."

Sarah slowed to a walk gripping her side and gasping for breath. Being late every morning was hard work, and she wasn't even really awake yet. "Can't school start just an hour later?" she wondered aloud as she caught her breath and began running again.

* * *

He waited on the corner hoping to catch a glimpse of his golden-haired love. Matai simply couldn't resist after a long hard and painful night adjusting to the situation as it was. His hands itched to run through her hair, just to hold her against him and convince him that she was real. But he knew he had to settle for a glance from a woman who didn't even know he existed.

Sarah was just beginning to think she would make it in time after all when her toe jammed hard on a crack in the sidewalk. She cried out at the pain as all of her books flew from her arms and she hit the pavement hard on her knees and one elbow. Pain brought tears to her eyes, but was soon forgotten at the sight of something that made her day even worse. It was that mean jerk Matai. He had the uncanny knack of finding her at her worst, and never failed to lecture her. "Study harder", "Be more careful bun head", and more. She ground her teeth to suppress a moan. If this day got any worse she might just run back home. Deciding not to give him the satisfaction she refused to meet his eyes and began gathering her books.

"Here you go." came a voice from over her shoulder. She looked up to see Matai crouched beside her with most of her books gathered in his arms. And he was smiling. Sarah didn't think she had ever seen him smile. Frankly it was so unlike him it gave her the creeps. She grabbed the books, looking at him warily and just waiting for the know-it-all comment sure to come. Instead he simply offered his hand to help her up.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" she asked warily.

"What, am I not allowed to be nice? Are you OK? You're bleeding, hold on a sec." He took a handkerchief from his pocket and knelt down to tie it carefully around her knee. Just the simple act felt like electricity going through him, a soothing balm to the troubled thoughts and emotions he was wrestling with. His princess was alive, and there was hope. Everything else could wait. As he stood, struggling to keep his emotions from showing on his face, he hesitated to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Sarah was in shock at the sudden change in behavior and warily sought for a reason. There is no way Matai would be nice without a motive. Although she felt a shiver go through her as he knelt to bandage her knee she still eyed him with distrustful, wary eyes. When it dawned on her just what sort of a view Matai would have from down there, and the hungry look in his eyes as he reached out to move her hair, realization finally dawned on her. She pushed his hand away. "I know why you're being so nice! You're a pervert! Pervert! Help pervert!" She yelled loud enough to wake the neighborhood, smacking him in the face repeatedly with her purse. All Matai could do was to utter stuttering words of protest, his face turning redder and redder while he fended off her purse. Then she took off at a run.

To make matters worse, a few stragglers on the street were giving him strange looks. He met their gaze with a cool stare to dissuade any questions. Feeling lost, embarrassed, and depressed he sat right down on the nearest stoop and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Sarah made it to school late but managed to sneak into class while her friend distracted the teacher with a question. They had a smooth operation going.

"You're late again Sarah" her friend whispered, ribbing her a bit.

"It's not my fault. I ran into that annoying Matai again. He's such a pervert! That guy should take some lessons from that dreamy Tuxedo Mask." Sarah began to space out visualizing the handsome tuxedo clad hero who had rescued her the other day.

"Sarah Thomas! Did you not hear me call on you? I swear if you did your homework as often as you daydreamed your grades would look a sight better." Her teacher snapper her mind back to embarrassing reality, all eyes in the classroom upon her as she fumbled through her textbook muttering an apology.

But luckily for her the awkward silence was broken by the principal's assistant coming to the classroom. "Excuse me. Miss Thomas, there is a visitor at the front office for you. "

After some long late night hours his research and the droid Osiri's spying had uncovered the possible identity of the mysterious girl Rubeus called Sailor Moon. As tired as he was from pulling an all nighter he couldn't help but smile. Sapphire had given some thought to how he would collect her. Osiri told him the girl was in school, surrounded by thirty or more children. He had to separate her somehow. Perhaps if someone familiar came to pick her up. Excited by the idea, he immediately transferred his orders to Osiri who took off at once.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief as one by one the toddlers went down for naps. She was tempted to just sit in a corner and clean herself for hours and hours, but that would have to wait. This world was nothing like the Earth Usagi had been born into so many years ago. Desperation and evil lurked everywhere and Luna was definitely not comfortable with her charge wandering off to school unaccompanied. At least not until Luna had a better feel for the neighborhood and the people in it. Sneaking quietly to the front screen door she leaped into the air and hung onto the latch letting her weight swing it open. She bolted down the hot sunny street, dodging feet left and right. Sarah would be well ahead of her by now, and Luna didn't yet know where the school was but luckily she caught sight of a tardy girl running with a school uniform on and tagged along at a distance behind her.

The school was a run down, chipping brick building with a few windows, one of which had been broken and recently taped up. Knowing she could not enter she crept around to the windows to identify what class Sarah was in. Once Luna had that settled, she contented herself to crouch up in a tree with a view of the window. At first she watched attentively, observing every move that took place in the class, but after a while she found her mind wandering with thoughts of home, mourning in her own way for what was lost, probably forever. Suddenly something roused her from her sad musings and she glanced at the window to see Sarah was no longer there. Her heart skipped and she nearly fell out of the tree in her haste. Luckily for cat instincts she landed gracefully on her feet and tore off around the side of the school looking for her princess.

Sarah grabbed her things, eager to get out of that embarrassing moment but curious as to who would come to see her during school. A pit began to form in her stomach. There was no reason she could think of that wouldn't be bad news. She found her mother sitting in the lobby, her eyes red and a blank expression on her face as she clutched a handkerchief in her hand. "What's wrong Mom?"

"Sarah honey I need to take you home. There's been an accident. One of the little ones…" She stopped short of seemingly breaking down. Sarah ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. "Of course mom, let's go. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Her mother would not speak further as they left the school and headed towards a deserted back alley. "Mom, why are we going this way? It's a long way to get home, and it's so creepy!" Her mom still wouldn't speak, but she began to squeeze Sarah's hand painfully tight. "Mama, I know this alley is scary, but you don't have to hold on that tight. It hurts!" A chill suddenly crept over her as they got deeper into the alley and she stopped short, fighting against her mother's urgent pulling. "Mama?" she said, looking warily into her mother's face. "I don't like this mama. You're acting strange." She pulled her hand free and took a few steps back.

It was clear to Osiri that the usefulness of her disguise was growing short. It let the energy go and the motherly disguise dissolved back into the shadows, leaving a shiny, raven black, long, and limber creature. Its long arms nearly touched the ground, long fingers touching the shadowy corners of the alley. A big toothed grin split its face showing many tiny sharp white teeth.

Sarah was frozen to the spot in terror. Before she could get her feet to move the shadows suddenly seemed to move of their own accord as long tendrils reached out and grabbed at her arms and legs. Sarah did the only thing left for her to do. She screamed with all the lung power she could muster.

Matai walked towards home, hands in his pockets and head down as if there were something infinitely interesting in the broken pavement stones. He had really blown it with Sarah and was likely never going to get a chance to explain himself. The only way she would have anything to do with him now is if she had her memories. His downtrodden thoughts were broken by a piercing scream. There was no way he could mistake the owner of that scream. It ran through him like a chill. She was in trouble, serious trouble. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket he seized the single rose he always carried.

Luna also heard the shrill terrified scream and instantly knew its owner. She raced on her four paws faster than she had ever thought she could run, and arrived to see a sight that was as terrifying as it was dangerous.

Sarah's arms were wrapped in a shadowy substance at her wrists. Facing her was a shiny spindly black thing with many teeth, inching its way ever closer. "Sarah!" Luna screamed and launched herself at the substance holding Sarah's left wrist, trying to bite through it or claw through it to free her charge.

Matai's heart pounded as he oversaw the scene from a nearby rooftop. He had never seen such a creepy being in his life, though the memories Luna had given him confirmed that they had faced such things in the past. Still, it sent a chilling shiver down his spine. And that thing was way too close to Sarah. Moving into action he leapt from the roof, landing behind her throwing the rose as he dropped. It struck the bands holding her other wrist, and between Luna's quick thinking and the rose snapping the other side, Sarah was free. He stepped in front of her protectively and met Luna's eyes. "Get her to safety." he said before turning to his adversary.

Luna dug her claws lightly into Sarah's shoulder to snap her out of the terrified stupor she was in. "Run girl! Come on!" She knew there was no choice but to awaken her now, if only they could find a secluded place for a moment.

Sarah only vaguely took notice that the cat was speaking to her like the other night. She stumbled at first and then took off at a run, though she cast one look behind her and gasped when she recognized Tuxedo Mask.

"In here, quickly!" Luna instructed Sarah after spotting the shell of an abandoned store.

"You're talking…," Sarah wondered aloud still bearing a somewhat blank look in her eyes.

"Yes I am talking. I'll explain later. Right now I need you to listen. You're the princess of the Moon and a brave sailor warrior, and right now I need you to wake up and transform! Now take this and call out Moon Prism Power!" Luna did a flip in the air, accessing that inter-dimensional pocket where the Mauian guardians stored their charges' henshin wands and tools when they needed to be awakened. But to her utter shock, she could not produce Sailor Moon's henshin wand. There was nothing there!

Sarah thought this was all very hilarious. "Oh sure, I'm a princess? Do I have a handsome prince too? Did he find me with a glass slipper? You're funny little cat!" She fell over with laughter, the danger of a moment ago suddenly forgotten.

Confused and increasingly annoyed she pounced on Sarah's chest, claws extended. "Actually yes you did, and I'm not a little cat! I'm Luna! Now if you'll just let me concentrate for a minute…!" Luna's mind raced. She had always been able to call the henshin wand. A sinking feeling came over her as she wondered if it was because the moon was so damaged. Perhaps that power was lost now. That thought seriously disturbed the feline, shook her to her very core.

She realized suddenly that Sarah was crying, bawling her eyes out. Luna nuzzled her face. "I'm sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to snap at you. Don't worry. Let's get you somewhere safer for now. Sarah I am so sorry." She was apologizing for much more than her outburst as she eyed her princess with tearful sympathetic eyes knowing what the girl had lost though she did not know herself.

Luna realized that whatever was pursuing her probably knew her identity which meant Sarah was in serious danger. Without being able to henshin there was little Luna could do to protect her. The only thing she could think of for the moment was to take her underground where she had first met that Irish boy who freed her from stasis. "Come on, I know a place we can go for now." She urged the blonde up and began to lead her to the entrance Luna has escaped from that night. Her heart was heavy and she struggled to find some hope in the situation.

* * *

The droid creature was fast, and could seemingly teleport itself to any nearby shadow. Every time Tuxedo Mask thought he had a clear shot and charged at it the thing would disappear only to appear behind him. He had already taken two hits from it, illustrated by stinging pain and the tears in his cape and jacket. He wasn't keen on taking any more if he could help it. It laughed at him as they did a sort of wary dance around each other, both looking for an opportunity to make a move. And he had yet to even make a scratch on the droid.

He must have stepped across a shadow without realizing it because suddenly the ground seemed to rise up and sweep him off of his feet. Sprawled onto his back he tried to roll out before he could be caught but the creature snagged the shoulder of his cape, pinning him to the ground. Its alien eyes looked at him as it showed him another toothy grin. He even imagined it made a sort of muffled laughing noise as it raised one of its spindly fingers up like a lance, aimed straight for his chest. The appendage turned from shadowy to hard and real as it loomed overhead and began to descend rapidly.

Realizing in those few seconds that this thing was going to kill him, his deepest regret was that he would no longer be there to protect Sarah. Everything seemed to progress in slow motion as the pointy arm came down with all of the creature's force behind it, but before it could touch his chest the creature let out a startled cry and sprang back. He noticed a knife sticking out of the creature's midsection. His eyes naturally followed the logical path of the knife to a young Asian teen standing in the middle of the alley.

He climbed to his feet quickly as the creature removed the knife, and began to come at the stranger. Matai knew this was no place for a civilian, even one with a few knives on him. Quickly he stepped in front of the creature. "Get out of here kid. You can't fight this thing."

* * *

Jian had just been coming back to the tiny apartment he had managed to rent by doing odd manual labor jobs after the gang war. It was tiny, dingy, and he felt a bit lost in it after living amongst the family for so long. But at least it was quiet, usually. That was, until a woman's scream echoed down the empty alley road. Curiosity got the better of him and he ran towards the sound. A woman with a black cat on her shoulder bolted past him, which Jian thought was a bit odd. But what really glued his feet to the spot was the large black whatever-it-was looming in the end of the alley. "wǒ kào! (Holy S_t)," he muttered aloud to himself looking on the monster's movements with wide eyes.

What was even more ridiculous was the man fighting it. Dressed in attire more suitable for balls, costume parties, and business meetings the wiry white man tried to fend the thing off with a black cane. It was honestly the strangest thing he had seen in all his life. He could only assume at first that it was some sort of elaborate stunt being pulled off, perhaps to advertise a circus. But then the black thing slashed the tuxedo clad man across the shoulder and he could actually see blood from within the torn fabric. No, this was definitely frighteningly real.

Jian ran towards the dead end, one of his knives slipping from an arm holster into his hand. He didn't really know why he was getting involved. It was smarter not to. But no one had ever told him he was a genius. Just as the thing had tuxedo guy pinned he let loose with the knife, flung with a flick of his wrist just as he'd practiced for so many years whenever he was bored. He felt a thrill of adrenaline as he realized the blade had actually stung the creature.

Even though Jian had just saved the man's life, he strangely tried to shove Jian away, calling him "kid" and underestimating him. Like a guy in a tuxedo who looks like he's never been outside an office could fight this? And what was with the "kid" thing. He wasn't very different in age from Jian himself. "Back off bái mù!" He shot back with fierce defiant eyes. _(bái mù means white eyed, blind, not understanding the situation and reacting in a wrong way as a result)_

Anger quickly replaced fear and Jian faced the thing, staring straight into its cold eyes as it opened a nice toothy grin for him. "Man you need to see a dentist!" He retorted back, pulling another knife from a concealed location into each hand.

At first Tuxedo Mask was concerned for his safety but he refused to leave, meting his eyes with a fiery look of defiance as he faced the creature, showing surprisingly little fear. As they fought the creature he had to admit the boy had skills. Apparently the other thought much the same as he called out "You got some moves for a businessman mask-face." And despite the tense battle they shared a laugh.

At best Jian realized the blades only stung the creature, hurting it but not enough to incapacitate it completely. He refused to give up, fighting for his pride now. He would show that guy he was no kid to be trifled with, and would bring this monster down right before his eyes. Sweat ran down his brow as the thing kept them running and dodging shadow tendrils from everywhere. He didn't notice, his intense concentration rested only upon each moment, looking for opportunity. A strange feeling began to come over him, and his hands began to tingle. The sensation increased as he was pressed to defend himself. He glanced down at his hands, noticing that a blue light seemed to be coming from his palms and down into the knives he held. Too busy dodging to really focus on it he kept fighting.

Tuxedo Mask knew this had to end soon. Both of them were tiring and this thing seemed to still be in prime form despite the gashes the Asian teen had given it. He also could not help but notice the strange light as the teen's blades began to glow softly. There was no time to ask about it now. A tendril tried to grab his ankle and he hit it hard with the staff, knocking it away just in time to dodge a swipe from the thing's long fingers. It chuffed to itself, seemingly enjoying making the two men squirm.

He had an idea forming in his mind. If only they could get all of the creature's attention locked on to one of them, the other might have a shot at taking it out. But it would involve trusting this stranger with his very life, and vice versa. "Have you ever heard of playing possum?" He asked the kid, hoping he would understand the meaning. At a terse nod, Matai then pointed at the other buoy and then himself. The droid looked confused, not comprehending, but more than eager to get back to playing with its prey nonetheless.

Jian could surmise what game tuxedo was playing at. It would be risky. Jian liked risky. He let the creature lash out at him dodging out of the way enough to just get nicked, but acted as if he'd taken a full blown hit. He let the knives fall from his hands as he went to his knees and then face down unmoving onto the concrete. His eyes never closed but he remained motionless, watching with held breath. The creature prodded him with a tendril and seemed somewhat satisfied that he was out of the picture. But still it left bits of itself back in the nearby shadows, keeping some of its attention on him. That just wasn't going to be good enough.

Tuxedo Mask redoubled his efforts, lashing out at it with a vengeance and throwing everything he had at it. He knew he had to get the droid's full attention. He got in a few good blows, making the being reel backwards in pain and slowly but surely he won its full focus. But in doing so, he had backed himself into a corner. The creature knew it and reveled in what would soon be a quick demise as it pushed the man further and further in.

He was trapped. His back hit against the wall. It was now or never as the creature raised a spiky appendage, sharp glistening point aimed right at his heart. He had a strange feeling of déjà vu being in that position again. And that was when Jian made his love. Sliding his favorite knife given to him as a parting gift from his inner coat pocket he leapt up and flew at the creature with all the strength he could muster. His hands blazed blue, the strange energy seeming to travel down the hilt of the blade as he slammed it with all of his weight and will into the creature's back. The blue energy that throbbed in his palms spread out from the knife point. The creature writhed screaming, and then exploded in a flash of brilliant light.

The creature's sudden disappearance dumped Juan to the ground, where he stayed on his knees, looking curiously at his very normal looking hands. Both men were panting hard and wiping sweat from their brows.

"Just how many knives do you have?" Tuxedo Mask asked, arching an eyebrow.

"As many as I need," came the somewhat defiant reply.

"I can believe it." Nodding thanks at the stranger he took off, leaping onto a fence and to the nearest rooftop. He needed to find Luna and Sarah. Worry was driving him crazy. She couldn't possibly go home and Luna would know that. So all he had to do was figure out where Luna would most likely try to meet up with him. He headed to the place on the road where they had first met. It was a non-descript place and likely to be the safest.

* * *

He was grateful to find her. Luna stood all alone, a small shadow beneath a streetlamp. He ran up to her, crouching down to her level. "Luna, where's Sarah? Is she alright?" Luna was shaken and trembling and he instinctively reached out a hand to soothe her.

"She's alright. I have her hidden for now. But…" A tear fell from her eye as she continued, "She can't transform. I don't have her henshin wand." It wasn't hard to derive what that meant and Matai's face was crestfallen. He could almost feel the pain of his love's loss if she no longer had the power of the Moon. A surge of protectiveness surged through him. He would have to be even more protective if her if she couldn't defend herself. Luna interrupted his thoughts.

"They know who she is, her identity. And it's only a matter of time before they find where I've hidden her." She looked at him with wide white fearful eyes. "You are her only hope right now. You must find your generals and awaken them before it's too late. You can't defend her alone forever. They're too powerful. "

Matai knew she was right. If it hadn't been for the stranger tonight he might have died. But he would face ten of those creatures if it meant she was safe. Just because he had Luna's borrowed memories of Crystal Tokyo ad his accomplishments as King didn't mean that he was equal to that. In this body, this incarnation he didn't have years of combat training, years of practice with the abilities he possessed. He was a baby cub just learning to walk in the grand scheme of things, going up against an army of creatures overseen by a militant madman. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he could not pull this off alone.

"I know Luna," he sighed, "But I don't think I remember how."

* * *

_**A/N: Don't worry, though it looks bleak all is not lost. I have plans for Sailor Moon yet! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait everyone!Here is chapter 11. I can't believe this one took so long to write, but I just wasn't happy with it initially.

Thanks again to my steady reviewers Thundercrash, Jedi Misty, Loveinthebattlefield, Dragonlady Relena, and now Aya! You guys keep me inspired. :)

**Chapter 11: Souls Awakened:**

**Part 1:**

Rubeus stomped into his command room with barely restrained anger and many things on his mind. The surroundings instantly eased a little of the agitation. Aside from numerous monitors keyed into various parts of the world, a mural stretched across the far wall. It depicted a triumphant Rubeus firing the device that destroyed the moon. It was done by an artist shortly after his conquest, though that artist was long gone now. For him it was an act of whimsy. More military despot than art connoisseur, it might make one wonder why such a thing was held in high esteem, until you counted in his ego.

For so long he had experienced no opposition. Why, when he was so close to the goal, would this happen now. However he smirked to himself. Rubeus still had some aces in the hole, and the game was only beginning. Metallia had graciously allowed him to regain all of the memories of his past life long ago on Nemesis, something he fervently kept from Sapphire. But he had learned a thing or two from his failures there. For one thing, never put all your hopes and goals on one plan.

"I think it's time for a little family reunion," he spoke aloud, his voice echoing in the cold empty chamber. Unknown to Sapphire, Rubeus had found the whereabouts of some of their former family members. Weak and helpless as they were it would be no matter to kidnap and recruit them. There had been no need before, and Rubeus had to admit he was reluctant to share his glory, but things had changed. Pulling up the first destination he opened a portal to a small side street where two floors above, a dim lamp lit a broken window.

Emma crouched on the sofa, hands wrapped around her knees. She hadn't even bothered to change, still donning fishnet stockings and the fluffy, feathery garments that barely covered the sensitive parts. She knew he would be home soon and she fingered her meager earnings nervously before tucking them back into her bodice. He was not going to be happy.

It was raining and Emma's mind began slipping back to the past. She remembered the day, five years ago, that she had gone from Emma the orphan to Emerald, the exotic dancer, and from Emma who wanted to be a princess, to Emerald who just wanted to run away.

He had found her scooping water from a rain puddle into a small cup, hungry, thirsty, and tired. He had been kind to her, treating her to luxurious feasts and all the water she could drink. And then, when she had become attached to the lifestyle and looked upon him like a father, that was when the work came and she knew nothing was for free anymore.

Just like that these five years have turned into a blur of exhaustion, stress, and pain. The thought of pain brought her thoughts back to the present. She had made half of what she normally did, perhaps thanks to the rain, and he was going to be mad. Torn by both fear and anger she waited on the knife's edge of breaking down, until the door opened.

"Alright, hand it over." He stood over her, beer belly hanging over dirt-stained pants. She could smell the alcohol all over him, but she demurely handed over the money which he promptly threw against the wall.

"You're holding out on me! Give me all of it now you little…" He took a swing at her, his hammy fist flying through the air with all the force of drunken rage. It never connected. To her shock she saw another man with his hand out, stopping the punch cold and looking like it cost him very little effort.

Her manager's jaw dropped and he barely managed to stutter out a shocked "L-Lord Rubeus?" His name was everywhere but she had never seen him before. Emma took him in from the spiky red hair to his muscle-bound chest and arms. His eyes were cold, showing little emotion and if anything only anger. He was not what she expected their ruler to look like, but Emma realized fearfully that she would have little hope of fending him off.

Rubeus squeezed the man's hand until he felt something snap and then threw him down the stairs and out into the street with one throw. Emma backed up cautiously, looking for a place to run. His eyes turned to her and she was frozen to the spot.

Rubeus forced a smile and reminded himself to be patient. "You don't have to be afraid Emma. I'm not here to hurt you. I am here to take you home. We've been searching for you for many years but it's all over now. You won't have to worry about this creep ever again." He extended a hand to help her up, but she shied away from it, clearly terrified.

"What are you talking about? Who said I needed any help?" Emma was close to panic. Rubeus was known to be cruel and sadistic. If she fell into his clutches he could do anything to her and she wouldn't have the power to fight it.

"Come on Emerald," he said, slipping into her old name by habit. "Haven't you ever felt that you were different somehow? It's because you are. You are part of a royal family. There will be plenty of time for explaining later." It grated on him to speak in such a soft patronizing manner and his patience was growing thin.

How could he have known, Emma wondered. She had often daydreamed in younger years that a handsome prince would come and take her away to a palace somewhere. It was a dream close to her heart though she'd long since lost faith in such childish fancies. He certainly wasn't a charming prince but she began to wonder if he were right. Maybe there was something different about her after all. If she didn't chase this mystery down now she'd never forgive herself. "Alright. I'll come with you." She took his hand and stepped through the portal into the unknown.

She found herself inside of a bare room with only a bed and a dresser. Atop the dresser were a comb, an ornate green decorative fan, and a beautiful emerald necklace. Something about the two seemed familiar and she found herself wanting to touch them, but restrained herself. They certainly did not belong to her. "Welcome home, Lady Emerald," Rubeus said still smiling graciously as she sat down. "We have much to discuss, so when you're ready please come with me."

He led her through the corridors to Sapphire's rooms which were on the way. "Sapphire, there is someone I would like you to meet."

Emerald surveyed the room which was littered with crystals, strange ingredients, wires, and leftover bits of things she could not identify. It seemed both laboratory and bedroom. Her gaze followed to a young man with dark blue hair wearing a blue buttoned shirt and white pants. As she stepped into the room she could see another person lying in a bed and hooked up to some machinery. He had snow white hair that was just short of his shoulders. His face was slender and almost regal looking, not to mention unbelievably handsome. She had trouble pulling her eyes away from the sleeping form. "Who is that?"

Sapphire spoke up, laying a hand on his brother's arm before looking at Emerald. "He is my brother, Diamond." Seeing the unasked question in her eyes he answered, "We were both in an accident some time ago. My brother has yet to awaken."

A hint of sympathy shone in her eyes. She could clearly see the regard and concern Sapphire had for his brother. But Rubeus interrupted the little reunion. "Come Emerald, it's time to see Metallia. She will help you regain your memories."

Sapphire whispered to her under his breath so Rubeus could not hear. "Don't do it. It will change you." However Emerald was far too anxious to remember and to find out who she was. She spun on her heels, flashing Sapphire an apologetic smile, and all but bounced out the door in Rubeus' heels. Sapphire shook his head and returned to work.

**Part 2:**

Tuxedo Mask stood guard over the entrance to where Sarah was hidden. He watched the last rays of sun set, lost in his own thoughts. He tried over and over again to remember when he had first met the four of them, how they had first come to him. And over and over he came up empty or with subtle hints that frustrated him more than helped. Luna came out and sat with him but said nothing, her small and quiet presence somehow reassuring.

An idea began to come to him, long shot though it was. Though he hadn't known what it was before, he could always feel what was happening on the Earth. Now he understood why he had such a connection and his understanding had made it stronger. But if he could sense things, was it possible to send something? Could he call to them somehow? The idea was certainly worth a try. "Luna, I'm going to try something."

Kneeling down on one knee he placed a hand firmly on the ground. Immediate nearby sensations came to him, but he closed his eyes and forced his senses to go further, thrusting his consciousness as deep as he could. Pain assaulted him as he reached stagnant waters filled with pollution, areas damaged by constant quakes, desolate zones where nothing grew. He pushed on, sending these thoughts as strongly and as widespread as he could.

"Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite! Please awaken and come to me. I need you." He repeated the thought over and over, using up every ounce of concentration he could muster. He sank to both knees, feeling lightheaded but still he sent the message until at last he could no longer keep up the connection and nearly collapsed as it suddenly snapped.

"Are you all right? You nearly passed out!" Luna thrust a worried face into his eyes as he waited for the world to stop spinning. Finally things settled and he felt confident to stand up. "I'm OK Luna."

"Did you reach them?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. Let's hope so."

**Part 3:**

Nate finished putting his tools and bags of soil away as the last dying rays of the sun slipped beneath the horizon. The night was his favorite time, his quiet time and he soon settled down to watch the stars before tucking in to sleep. The night was very clear. He could see the big dipper clearly, and the North Star. The shattered Moon let off a very soft glow in the reflected light from the Sun. He let his mind wander, remembering nights just like this long ago.

His father used to take him out camping and hunting, spending long nights together by the fire and under the stars. His father had once told him that the stars watch over all of us, waking or sleeping. "If I wave at the stars, can they see it father?" Nate had asked once when he was five.

"Of course Nathaniel, but they live so far away that it might take a thousand years for your wave to reach them, and a thousand years for them to blink back. So you would never see it in your lifetime." His father had answered. Nate had waved anyway.

His mouth turned up in a smile remembering those days. For weeks afterward young Nate had watched the skies, hoping that a star might wink back at him. And though none had, watching the stars had become a habit by then. Just for kicks, he waved again, saying out loud, "Hello there stars." He immediately felt a bit silly, but his embarrassment turned to wide eyed surprise as what seemed like low whispered voices seemed to dance around him. He leapt up from the chair, looking around him with alarm.

"soon…"

"…has come…."

A surge seemed to suddenly come through the earth below his feet. It felt as if the world were spinning, And the stars too seemed to be spinning, twirling in dizzying patterns.

"neph…"

The patterns began to turn to images. He felt himself falling, losing his footing, but it seemed a thousand miles away as the images played across his eyes. He was seeing from high above a young man with dark shoulder length brown hair standing alone calling out to the stars again and again, communing throughout time with these celestial bodies. He wore some sort of uniform and as Nate seemed to zoom in closer he suddenly realized he was looking at himself, coming face to face with the eager eyes star searcher so much like him.

"…phrite…"

His point of view shifted and he saw himself with three other men fighting, training and watching over another with raven hair. As soon as he looked upon the younger raven haired young man a shock ran through him. Nate knew him. He was someone important. But before he could look again he was enveloped in blackness.

"Nephrite!" The whispered voices were more urgent now.

Sensation suddenly reached him, the chill from the hard ground beneath him seeping through his clothes. His head was sore, apparently from hitting it as he fell. He wondered just why he was sprawled out on the ground as he opened his eyes, and sat up rubbing the back of his head. The last few minutes suddenly came back to him with a start and he looked up at the stars curiously, half-wondering if he had imagined the whole thing.

"Nephrite," the stars whispered in many voices.

"We have waited long."

"We have missed you."

He suddenly felt a great joy fill him, as if being reunited with long lost family, as if something missing had been returned. So the stars did talk. He had always hoped they could even as a little boy and it seemed he had spoken with them before, in another time.

"So you do talk after all," he said with a look of awe and admiration in his eyes, "Why did you not talk to me earlier, when I was young?"

Several voices answered at once, talking over each other.

"Always…"

"We called for you."

"Always we spoke to you, watched you…"

"It was you who couldn't listen."

Nate was speechless. He knew now that they had done something, to open his ears or his heart, to awaken a connection that was dormant somehow. "Thank you, for whatever you did."

"Find him…you must find him."

"Earth's prince…"

"…in danger…"

"Nephrite you must go to him."

The celestial voices were becoming urgent again. Somehow he knew this person was the one in his vision. His father had always put a lot of credence in visions, having gone through an actual vision quest when he himself was little. Nate knew in his heart he would have to follow this through. When the powers that be called out this strongly, you listened. "Stars, I don't know where to find him. Can you tell me?"

"Do not worry young one, we will guide you as always. Trust in us."

He held out his hand almost by reflex. A narrow beam shot down from above, and something shimmered into existence in his hand. It was a crystal, dark like the night sky. It was warm to the touch and glowed briefly as he closed his hand around it. Something about it seemed familiar. He held it up, turning slowly around in a circle until he reached a direction where the crystal began to glow. Getting the idea he slipped the crystal back into his pocket. "I will find him. Thank you, stars, for your guidance." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed slightly, a Native sign of respect his grandfather had shown him when he was a boy. It just seemed right.

In a few moments he had packed the essentials into a large backpack. Being used to living in the outdoors he needed little to be comfortable. He looked back once more on the farm and wondered if he would see it again. Then he withdrew the crystal and followed it into the night.

**Part 4:**

Kiral had finished his studies for the night and went downstairs to the spare room they used for practice. His father insisted on a well rounded and traditional education, and that meant he and matai had martial arts classes alongside mathematics and other subjects. Sometimes when he couldn't sleep Kiral came down here to practice. It helped clear his mind of worries.

Right now he was worried about Matai. He seemed sad and distant these last few days. Even the look in his eyes seemed suddenly more mature. Kiral knew something had happened to his adopted brother in the last day or two and the not knowing what bothered Kiral immensely. As the older brother, he felt it his job to protect Matai against anything bad and lately his eyes had seemed haunted.

He picked up one of the practice swords from the closet and began to move through the katas, focusing more on breathing and form than speed. As he moved through the motions his breathing became deeper and slower, more relaxed. He spun, balancing weight on one leg while he lunged into the next movement and nearly stumbled when a vision came to him. For a brief second the spare room as replaced by grass, real green grass, and a young man standing there, holding his hand out to him with a smile on his face.

His vision quickly cleared and he continued on, moving to the next kata when it hit him again. He felt a sudden pressure in his chest as a word popped into his mind. "Kunzite". He was frightened a bit, but also curious and so he decided not to stop practicing as off and on images replaced his surroundings. He saw himself in some sort of uniform with long silver-white hair. And he saw the same raven haired young man he'd seen before when he touched Matai that one night while he was having a nightmare. And sudden realization hit him hard enough to nearly cause him to trip. That person, he was important. No, he was a prince. And suddenly Kiral recognized his face. "Matai…"

He dropped the sword to the ground and ran outside. He was filled with the sudden urge to find his brother. He knew now that Matai was the one he'd seen in his vision and that realization quickened his steps. Kiral had no idea where Matai was but intuition seemed to lead him. Finally he stopped before the silhouette of a man in a tuxedo and black flowing cape. "Matai", he said, his voice sounding loud in the quiet darkness of night.

Matai turned, surprised to hear his name, and was even more surprised to see Kiral who apparently could see through his guise. He came to Kiral, a bewildered look on his face, though deep within he thought he knew the answer. "Kiral? You're…"

"Kunzite," Kiral finished for him, looking just as surprised.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

Phew, another chapter done. It feels like I'm going to write enough for a novel by the time this is all done. :) It's about 2 AM here and I have waay too much caffeine in me right now, so I am going to put up a poll on my profile (assuming I can figure out how. LOL) So go vote on the future of Chibi-Usa in this story! :)

Special thanks to my reviewers LoveintheBattlefiend, Jedi Misty, DragonLady, Aya, Thundercrash, and thisisxtasii for keeping m encouraged and inspired. Also thanks to those who recently followed or favorited my little story. Hugs to everyone!

**Chapter 12: The Reunion Continues:**

Jian could not dismiss the thoughts that insisted on running through his mind over and over again. What had happened back there with the creature? Who was the tux? Why did this nag him so much? He sat on the rooftop of the small run down building he had taken a room in. Crumbly bits from the edge of the roof fell down to the street below when he moved, making little chittering sounds that echoed along the alley.

He held his palm out. At first he had tried to duplicate what had happened before and failed, leaving him to wonder if that whole incident had been his imagination, save for the various scratches, bruises, and tears in his clothes. But over the past hour he had learned the trick, and refined it at least a little, though it still sometimes winked out on him. While he held the blue, swirling energy in his hand it was like he could sense it pulling at deep lines that lay well within the Earth. The word "ley lines" suddenly came to mind, but he did not know the meaning.

Feeling restless still even the night air from the root wasn't calming. Climbing back down he set out into the street. After a few minutes of random wandering he found himself on the same corner where he had met the raven haired fortune teller. He smiled slightly remembering the encounter. She had been feisty and fiery, but also breathtakingly beautiful. A small flickering light in between two buildings caught his eye. It flickered like flame and he instinctively went towards it, curious as to its cause.

When he saw the cause of the flame his pace quickened. There, lit only by firelight, sat the raven haired seer herself. She was wearing a long white shift and had a blanket thrown over her shoulder. Her eyes were partially obscured by long strands of hair. He approached her, careful to make noise with his feet so as not o scare her. She looked up suddenly, grabbing at her blanket and looked ready to either flee or fight, he was not sure. But then she seemed to recognize him. "You." Was all she said, her eyes widening with surprise.

"You remember me? I'm flattered." Jian's eyes lit up with the realization that she had to have thought of him in her mind often enough to remember him.

"Don't flatter yourself so much. Like I'd waste time thinking about someone who considers me a little woman who can't defend herself." She shot a haughty look his way and made an obviously over-dramatized exasperated sigh.

She likes me, he thought to himself with glee. She just isn't ready to admit it yet. He crouched down beside her. "Why are you out here alone making a bonfire anyway?

"To get away from my mother." She said haughtily. "And I want to try to see something that has been bothering me. I can't see enough over the candle flame, so I'm making a real one." She spoke earnestly, the fierceness gone from her eyes. The truth was that something had bothered Rhiannon ever since she had met that man. Every time she looked into the candle and thought of him, strange images flickered through the flames, but she had been unable to make them out or figure their meaning. However Rhiannon was not planning on admitting that to that self satisfied, macho, cute boy sitting next to her. That was for sure.

Jian looked from the flame to the girl with wide eyed curiosity. He had heard of fakes but she seemed to be the real thing. "Can you really see things in the flames? Could you read me?"

"Oh I see now. You're just looking for a free reading!" Rhiannon scolded, pointing a finger at Ji Jian. She teased him, but instantly regretted it when she saw his reaction.

Ji instantly backed up, looking both shocked and insulted. His cheeks became flushed, which Rhiannon thought was adorable.

"N-no! I would never. I would not dishonor my family in that way. I-I will pay you for a reading!" Jian stuttered, feeling both affronted and embarrassed. He could feel the heat rising to his face as he backpedaled. And that feeling was magnified when he reached into his pocket and found only a single coin. His face fell as he realized he would not be able to pay her after all. He went to get up and leave.

Rhiannon grabbed his arm. There was no way she was letting him get away without at least trying to read him. "Oh will you relax? You men and your easily bruised egos, I was teasing! Now come here. I think it will help if you're closer.

Ji Jian wasn't going to argue that. He sat across from her, watching the flames between them dance; casting shadows that made her look even more mysterious. Slowly he watched as her eyes slowly lost focus. She had not let go of his wrist and he could feel the soft warmth of her hand on his skin. It sent tingles up his arm.

All of a sudden her hand tensed and he felt a shiver crawl up his spine. He wondered what she could be seeing. She began to mutter to herself but it was too soft for him to hear, so he leaned forward. The flamed suddenly burst higher nearly singeing his face as he reeled back in shock. And then she began speaking louder and Ji Jian realized to his shock that some of what she was saying was in his native Chinese.

She was speaking more clearly and more fervently now, and he was certain that she was unaware of herself at this moment. Her pupils were dark black void pools that held nothing and saw everything.

What spooked him even more was that he could sense something building even within the ground he knelt on and it seemed to be influencing her somehow, making the vision stronger, and taking her over. It was beginning to frighten him. She yelled out again.

"….Asian Guardian…."

"The Jade King…."

Ji Jian looked somewhat like a frightened rabbit just then, his mouth hung open in surprise and he looked ready to bolt. What did it all mean? It seemed gibberish but he could feel the power pulsing beneath him and somehow she was suddenly resonating with it. Her grip had become tight enough to cut off the circulation in his hand and the energy was still building.

"must awaken…hurry!"

"Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite!"

A strange symbol flickered briefly on her forehead, red in color and looking like it was aflame.

"Jadeite! … Please…awaken and come to me!"

Terrified beyond rational thought he wrenched his hand from her grip just as the connection that had been building suddenly disappeared. He ran without stopping until he was forced to stop for breath.

"Jadeite, wait!" she called out as her hand came free. She fell backwards as the connection broke, the things she had seem flashing before her mind again as she tried desperately to make sense of it. When he broke free and run off she had been momentarily overcome with heartbreaking sadness. Rhiannon just couldn't understand it. Shaking and feeling exhausted from the reading Rhiannon leapt to her feet and broke into a stumbling run. She could feel it, that she was on the brink of the most important moment of her life, as if some mystery were about to be revealed. Her heart pounded in her chest as she chased after the Asian boy, hiding in the shadows when he stopped.

Jian finally stopped running via sheer lack of breath and exhaustion. He shuddered, thinking back on what happened. It had been incredible, and now that it was over curiosity was overcoming the initial reaction of terror. Surely what she said was important, but what was it about? "Jadeite" he said aloud, testing the name. "Asian guardian and Jade king…what does that mean?" The name felt comfortable somehow. It seemed to fit him. He paced back and forth but something was digging into his hip. He reached in to his other pocket and found the knife wrapped in silk, a gift from a family lost to this world, but not to his heart. He pulled out the knife, looking at the shiny hilt with the jade gen at the top. He could see himself in the silvery reflection, but Jian made a start and nearly dropped the knife as he realized it wasn't his reflection he was seeing.

It was his face, but with blond hair and he was clad in a uniform of sorts, smiling and holding one of those energy balls in his hand. "That's….me?" he wondered aloud. He found himself remembering the small note that had come with the gift and Li's words suddenly resonated with new meaning.

**_"I feel it in my heart that you are meant for something more, something important. And everything I have taught you has been for that purpose. You must rise above this life in the streets. Someday, Jian, you will find what you are meant to do, and people who you will want to protect."_**

Carefully, he wrapped the blade back up. The night air suddenly was thick with tension and the promise of mystery. He could sense it, the origin of the wave which had passed through them earlier. It tugged at him like a nagging child, pulling at his sleeve. He was on a precipice. He knew he could turn around right now, go back to his tiny one room apartment, sleep and think this all a nightmare in the morning. Or he could go forward and confront this mystery, and possibly find out what he was destined to be. Steeling himself, he went on, heading into the unknown chin held high.

Initially Jian crouched in the outskirts, looking on from a distance at two men conversing in a clearing. He squinted, looking closely at them. "So he is here." Jian muttered aloud to himself. It was tux. Somehow he knew that man would be there. There was something different about him, and he was the only one willing to fight alongside Ji Jian, and even to trust him with his life. Finally Jian stood and walked towards them. When he was closer he could see that tux was no longer wearing the white eye mask. His face was fully visible, and as Juan looked upon it he felt a sudden surge of recognition. He knew this man, had known in him a companion, friend, and someone who he would unquestionably lay his life down for. The realization nearly took his breath away.

The two turned to look at him as he approached. Jian said nothing until he reached them. He reached into his pocket and drew out the jade knife, his only treasured possession in the world, and held it out to tux, hilt out. "My blade is yours" he said simply, dropping to one knee in a sign of respect that simply felt right.

Matai had been overjoyed to find Kunzite, especially since he was someone very close to him already. He was quickly trying to catch him up on what he knew when a second figure appeared. He saw the other from the corner of his eyes hanging back, trying not to be seen at first. Matai continued to watch out of the corner of his eye until he approached. Before him was the same kid who had fought with him against the droid. He looked up at Matai with such serious eyes for one so young as he held out an inscribed blade. Jadeite, it must be Jadeite, he realized. Smiling slightly he handed the blade back to him and offered him a hand up. "Please, there's no need to be so formal. I am glad to have you back Jadeite." He said as he introduced him to Kiral.

Rhiannon arrived just behind Jian and crept from building to building getting closer. She watched the three make introductions. She caught sight of the one in a tuxedo and her breath stopped in her throat. "I saw him in the vision!" she remarked to herself. Gathering her courage she stepped fully out into the clearing. "You….I saw you. Who are you? What is going on here?"

Jian and Kiral instinctively move between Matai and Rhiannon and Jian let out a surprised gasp as her features became clear. "What are you doing here? You followed me?" Rhiannon turned to him, a flash of anger in her eyes. "Yes, and you….don't you ever ask me to do a reading on you again! I still have a headache bigger than Dakota! And how could you just run off on me like that, not even knowing if I was OK?" She hit him with her bag at every exclamation, swinging the purse with gusto.

"Ow! Hey you freaked me out with the whole glowing forehead and trance thing. It's not my fault! Stop it! Okay I'm sorry I gave you a headache! Hey knock that off!" he brought his hands up to fend off the attacks, catching glances of her in between, her hair flying all around her. She looked like a goddess. "You're beautiful when you're angry." He let his hands down, gazing straight into her eyes, leaving himself completely open for her to swing at him. Rhiannon faltered her hand stopping in mid swing as she met his gaze. Not wanting to let him see how much that comment had floored her she hunphed angrily and turned her back on him, crossing her arms. Jian, desperate not to look like she had him wrapped around her finger did the same, turning the other direction.

Kiral watched the whole ordeal with amusement. He did not know who she was but they seemed like a matching pair of stubborn, feisty, and immature. They seemed to belong together. Suddenly soft laughter seemed to echo across the clearing. All eyes turned to a dark alley where a man stepped out, carrying a dusty leather backpack. He had shoulder length brown hair that came down in waves to frame green eyes and a ruggedly lean frame. A smile still played on his face marking him as the owner of the laugh.

"I didn't think this reunion would be quite so lively." He said softly as he reached the group. Nathaniel quickly identified Matai and approached him. "And you must be…" one of the others interjected. "Nephrite." He said simply. "And you are Endymion, prince of Earth. I'm glad I finally found you."

Now there were three. They were only missing Zoisite. A sense of optimism and hope was beginning to fill Matai's heart. Things had looked so bleak before but a dim light in the distance was beginning to cast its rays on them now.

As the reunion was beginning above, their missing Zoicite was deep below. He had made a refuge of sorts in that music store the boys had found and enjoyed the quiet to examine his thoughts. Ever since that day facing the droid Zach had kept to the promise he had made outside of Amy's clinic, to keep listening and searching to find his true purpose. Over and over he tried playing the same songs he had played for the boys that night, in hopes that it would spark those strange visions but had come up empty. Tonight he felt melancholy and frustrated. His fingers slipped into a melancholy song about reminiscing and remembering. Spancil Hill was one of his favorite old ballads. He played with it, inserting chords and runs to compliment the song, slowing it, and making it sound more poignant.

_Last night as I lay dreaming of pleasant days gone by_

_My mind being bent on rambling to Ireland I did fly_

_I stepped on board a vision and I followed with the wind_

_And I shortly came to anchor at the cross of Spancil Hill_

Zach veered from the song, letting his fingers and heart lead him. He poured into the piano all of his uneasiness, his questions, his desire to know. The room filled up with sound and suddenly the long awaited visions came. It came in bits and pieces, the beginning to a jumbled story skipping in time. But there was one person who it centered around and Zach knew now it was his job to protect that person. This life, even his name was not the real one. The truth pulled at his heart, calling him deeper into the music to find the truth. The whole room seemed to vibrate, though Zach was not aware of it until suddenly it stopped, the vision before him disappearing like a popped balloon. He blinked few times adjusting his vision.

For a moment he had seen the clearing above him where three men spoke, their identities shifting before his eyes, revealing their true selves. He rose and began the climb back out to the surface, anticipation quickening his movements.

Luna surveyed the newcomers feeling a twinge of remorse in the knowledge that these teenagers would soon be walking into danger to save her princess. It was true their actions would also be to aid their own planet, but if it hadn't been for Luna, none of them would be aware of themselves. None of them would have to grow up very fast in such a world as this.

"So we are just waiting on one more, Zoicite right?"Neil asked, hands casually in his pockets. Luna seemed to shrink into herself, looking guilty. "Yes, I hope so." She said but there was hesitation in her voice. "He was the one I ran into when he rescued us from that stasis tube. But he stayed behind to fight a droid so that we could escape. I am not sure if he…."

"Survived?" came a voice from behind her, making everybody jump. Behind her emerged a tall teen with reddish-blonde hair tied back in a pony tail. He walked over to the black cat and crouched before her. "You made it out after all. I'm glad." He said giving the small cat a smile. Zach stood then and approached the others. "I guess I'm the missing link." He said amicably.

Before the reunion could continue Rhiannon spoke up. "Hey, did you all forget about me? I want some answers now!" She stomped her foot down at the last word, fixing them all with a defiant gaze.

"I don't think someone who runs around barefoot in a nightgown should be giving demands." Kiral quipped, raising an eyebrow. Rhiannon flushed scarlet, her body warring with itself over whether to feel embarrassed or angry.

At that moment Luna stepped in, cutting the sudden tension. "Wait a moment. You mentioned something about a vision, and Jadeite, you mentioned a glowing forehead. Young lady, can you tell me how you come by those visions?

If Rhiannon was shocked by a talking cat she didn't show it. This night had been strange enough that she had plain run out of energy for acting surprised. "I…can see things in flames." She offered sheepishly, feeling all eyes on her.

Luna let out a surprised gasp. Her suspicions were very nearly confirmed. Between the way this girl acted around Jadeite, to the fire visions, and Jadeite's comment about a glowing symbol, there was only one person who fit all of those descriptions. "Mars..." She spoke aloud but Rhiannon did not seem to react to it. She leapt up onto Rhiannon's shoulder to get a closer look. The girl started at first as the furry feline's face met her own just a few inches apart. "Hold still a moment." Luna commanded, and it was all the warning Rhiannon got as a light shot from the cat's forehead onto her own. Everyone gasped as a symbol flickered into existence and then faded away.

Rubeus left Emerald in the care of Metallia, quickly heading to his next stop. He stood in front of a dilapidated urban apartment building that had more broken windows than fixed ones. In the central courtyard several laundry lines hung haphazardly crossing each other. It confirmed he was in the right place. His targets ran a small laundry business to make ends meet. He stopped outside the door and knocked soundly on the door. It opened to reveal a tired and work-weary Beth, loose strands of hair flying from her braid in the evening breeze.

"May I help you?" she asked, stepping aside to let him in when realization suddenly struck her. The man who stood before her doorstep was none other than Lord Rubeus, the leader of New Detroit among other places. Anxiety quickly flooded through her. The apartment was a mess and her hair was in such a state. "L-Lord Rubeus?" she stammered out looking three shades paler.

"There is no need to worry Beth. I am not here to judge you. I have a proposition I would like to discuss with you.

Excitement flooded through her as she dared to hope he had come to hire them to work in his palace. The pay alone must be amazing and she began to see a different future for her and Patsy. "Please come in." She quickly brushed stray socks from the couch cushion for him to sit. "Can I get you something? We don't have much but I can make some tea…"

Patsy made her way back from the market, a bag full of bread in her arms. Beth had been so busy and tired that Patsy had pleaded with her to let her go to the market alone. "I promise, I won't have any spells like yesterday, please trust me." She had said to Beth. Patsy felt guilty for being o much trouble to her sister. She knew Beth thought her crazy but loved her all the same. Still Patsy wished sometimes that she didn't have these memories so that she could just focus on being a good sister and carrying her weight. Sometimes she wished that the sadness buried in her heart were gone and that she could just forget.

Feeling proud of herself for completing the trip without a fit she turned the knob and opened the door to the apartment. What she saw there made her drop the bread and nearly bolt out the door. If her sister hadn't been there she might have run away forever. "Beth," she said quietly her eyes wide with alarm. "Beth, can I speak to you please?"

Beth made introductions during which Patsy maintained a pale, frozen fixture on the doorway, unable to make herself move. "Please excuse us a minute. My sister is still recovering from an illness. Let me just settle her in and we can continue. My apologies." She was embarrassed at the sudden interruption right when he began talking about taking the two of them with him to the palace. She rose and stepped outside, pulling her sister along. "Patsy, what is it?"

"Beth, that's….that's Rubeus!"

"I know that silly. Can you believe it? He's going to take us with him! Patsy we're going to be OK. We're going to live like queens!" Beth was so excited her eyes practically shone in the pale moonlight as she gripped Patsy's arms.

"No. No Beth! That's Rubeus! We have to run! The terrified expression on Patsy's face bewildered Beth.

"Why on Earth would we run? Patsy what has gotten into you? You're shaking!"

Patsy knew Beth would not believe her that the kind and generous leader she saw was not the Rubeus Patsy knew. She knew she had strained their relationship with all of her fits and ramblings. Her mind was screaming to run but she would not abandon her sister. Beth was all that she had left in this world. "Beth, I know I make things hard for you and I know you don't believe me. I am asking just this one time for you to trust me. I would never want to see you hurt. Please, as a sister, trust me just this once. I'll never ask it of you again." He waited for a response from her sister. A small nod was all she got, though Beth looked longingly at the door where Rubeus, and their opportunity lay. She placed a hand on Beth's shoulder. "Beth, we need to run. Now!" Grabbing her sister's hand Patsy sprinted into the darkness.

Rubeus had waited long enough. It was possible that Petz was reborn defective somehow, seeing her pale fearful face had made him wonder if she were mentally ill in some way. But that still left Berthier. His patience running thin he jumped up and yanked the door open only to see the pair running off. Cursing under his breath he teleported, appearing right in front of them. Now he was pissed. "You think you can run away from me? I will teach you to obey me again if it kills you! He let loose with a blast of energy from his palm. Patsy somehow knew he would do that and pulled her sister to the side, narrowly avoiding death. Rubeus let out a yell of fury at her defiance and was about to fire on them again when he heard his name called.

Sapphire's instruments had picked up a weird energy spike in the outskirts of the city. He could find no reason for it, and the cameras showed nothing unusual. H decided it still warranted letting Rubeus know, however Rubeus was nowhere to be found. He finally picked up Rubeus' energy signal across town. Setting one of the portals to that location Sapphire stepped through. "Rubeus." He said to get the red haired man's attention. He seemed to be busy beating up on two human girls. Sapphire had not thought Rubeus would sink that low to get his kicks and he looked at the man with distaste in his eyes. "Rubeus, there is a weird energy spike across town. I thought you should check it out.

Rubeus growled under his breath at the interruption but the information Sapphire offered seemed to require more immediate attention. It could be related to that evil black cat. "You can run, but I will find you." He said to the girls. "Run little mice. It will make the chase so much more fun in the end." Rubeus turned away, moving towards Sapphire.

Patsy watched a ghost come out of nowhere right in front of her. Her heart screamed in agony while her mind worried that her sickness had progressed to hallucinations. "Sapphire…" she gasped out, hardly a whisper.

Sapphire turned, curious as to why someone was calling his name, wondering how she would even know his name. He was a secret, the man in the shadows who made the puppets dance for Rubeus. He looked at her curiously for a second or two but there were more pressing matters. Both men turned and stepped through the portal and were gone.

Beth was shaking; terrified at the sudden change in Rubeus, the man she would have crawled on her belly for in order to help Patsy have a better life. For once, her sister had been right and it shook Beth's very foundations and sense of reality. And then Patsy had called out "Sapphire", the name she most often cried out in her sleep and Beth realized she was looking right at the man clad in blue. So Sapphire was real after all. "Oh Patsy, I'm so sorry." she said, sweeping her sister into an embrace, tears on both of their faces.

"Y-You believe me now?" she stammered through her sobbing. "He was real? Sapphire was real?" Seeing him had reopened the wound on her heart that she worked so hard to ignore.

"Yes Patsy, he was real. I believe you. I'm so sorry for thinking you were crazy. Please, tell me everything, again. I'm listening now."

* * *

Artemis stumbled down a dusty road, pain jolting him at every step. He had transverse the city streets for almost 12 hours looking for Venus. He had been her guardian for lifetimes. If Serenity had been reborn, then Artemis refused to accept any doubt that Venus was too.

Just a half hour ago he had come upon some youths from a street gang who had taken pleasure in playing piñata with his body and a baseball bat. He hurt everywhere, was weary beyond tired, and his vision was starting to blur when he heard a voice from an open door. The beautiful upbeat voice of a singer called to him, steering his steps towards the tavern. He dared not believe it, but he felt he would know that voice anywhere.

_The warm feeling is_  
_C'EST LA VIE; To confine myself to being me_  
_C'EST LA VIE; I want to keep loving you_  
_C'EST LA VIE is the reason to be me_  
_C'EST LA VIE is the reason to be you._

He stepped into the bar and began to make his way toward the stage where a beautiful exuberant blonde with her hair tied up in a ribbon sang on stage. As she finished the song he had almost reached the small stage when someone grabbed him by the scruff, lifting him into the air. "Hey! How did this dirty injured cat get in here?" the man exclaimed, his breath reeked of old beer. The man threw the cat down and yelled "Shoo!" kicking at him with booted feet. Artemis was too tired to dodge and was knocked over by the man's kick, where he stayed too tired to move, eyes fixed only on the singer.

Margaret Stone had just finished the finale song, a happy one with a nice beat to end the night. A commotion attracted her attention and she saw a dirty bedraggled white cat with cuts all over get kicked by one of the brutes at the bar. "Stop that." She said, her voice taking on a commanding tone. She had noticed the cat coming towards her and thought it odd that a cat would enter a tavern, but Margaret couldn't see the poor thing further injured. "I will take the cat." She put her hands on her hips as the men shrugged and backed away, letting her pick the white cat up. She walked out, holding the cat in her arms. Its eyes locked on hers and she could swear that there were little tears at the corners of its eyes, before the cat lost consciousness and fell asleep in her arms.


End file.
